Frozen Suns and Molten Moons
by Nyuka
Summary: Every one have found their place Inuyasha has Kikyo, Miroku has Sango, and Koga well he'll have Ayame sooner or later, But Kagome will have to struggle to find her place...when those Frozen suns meet Molten Moons.... First story ever...Sesshoumaru/Kagome
1. Thoughts of the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, never will, if I did I would have never let the anime stop, but I don't own it okay I don't make any money from this, don't sue me please, I'm poor...XD.

**A.N. Hello my lovely readers, Some of you might realize that I don't wright meny of these so pay attention. Yes I updated my stories and finished up the last one, Yes I know their are meny more kinks to work out which I will do at a later date but I got a bunch...I would like to believe any ways. Ask question I will answer, wright comments I will read them, I don't really matter. Will be starting the next set of one shots that will lead up the the third story soon. It's going to be good, at least I hope so, this is a composite of my favorit anime after all.**

The time: midnight. The place: The Higurashi, Sunset Shrine. Tone: quiet...too quiet. Kagome was at cram school tonight. She is 18 now and has to catch up to finish her high school education. She spent the last three years traveling so she couldn't exactly concentrate on her schooling, understandable once you take into an account that the place she was traveling was 500 years in the past. But, Kagome was a bright child could have easily juggled a double life, if she didn't have to defeat a malicious mutated half-demon bent on destroying the world. If that were not enough on her plate the fates decide to through in a couple of love triangles to drive her to the edge of sanity.

Kagome's in love with Inuyasha a half demon-dog, Inuyasha is in love with his first love Kikyo a priestess, but has some feelings for Kagome (also a priestess, the reincarnation of Kikyo ). Kikyo is the dead brought back to life how feeds off the souls of newly dead women and the hatred she died with. A portion of Kagome's soul and the souls of many other newly dead maidens keep her "alive" so she can see the end of Naraku. Kikyo seemingly hates Kagome and wishes for her death, while Kagome feels sorry for Kikyo at having her life end so terrible and to be forced back among the living even. Every time Kagome see's Inuyasha and Kikyo together she feels a piece of her is dying.

Then there is Koga the leader of a Mountain tribe of former man-eating wolves. When he learned of Kagome's ability to see the shards of the shikon jewel, (a desired jewel that is hunted by many humans and demons another think Kagome has to deal with), and of her kind, selfless, and courageous heart he declared that he had to have her for his own. Too bad for him Kagome did not love him and could not except his heart, much like how Inuyasha could never truly love her the way she wished to be loved. While he would never give up on her one day loving him, a female wolf by the name of Ayame, princess to another mountain tribe of wolves, is intended to be his mate, yet he refused to remember the promise he gave her that day may years again on the night of the full moon and a rainbow, a lunar rainbow.

Kagome was walk up the stairs of her family shrine, in deep thought about her feelings for every one she knew in the past. Almost all the people in her group had a reason to hunt the Jewel shards and/or infamous half-demon Naraku.

Miroku a good-natured, but perverted Monk, had a family curse put on them because of Naraku, all the male descendants were to die from a hell hole in the palm of their right hand, a hole that will suck in everything and eventually him as well. He has to kill Naraku to remove the curse from his family.

Sango one of two remaining demon slayers from her village still alive. Naraku killed her entire family and kept her younger brother Kohaku as an unwilling puppet to use against her.

Kirara the two tail cat demon (with only a beast form that grows large and small) faithful companion of Sango.

Inuyasha/Kikyo had been pit against each other. Naraku had them betray each other by using his shape shifting ability to fool them. In the end Kikyo died hating Inuyasha, and Inuyasha got sealed to the Goshinboku (The sacred god tree) what she though would be forever, but Kagome came along and release him 50 years later, (being Kikyo's reincarnation gave her the ability to do this).

After the first year Kikyo started to travel with them. At first it wasn't easy to coup with the undead priestess but the longer she stayed with them the more she became like the old Kikyo. Apparently when Kikyo was around Kagome it was as if she was alive again like they where sharing her soul allowing Kikyo to move forward with time like normal humans do, she aged like normal people, cried, laughed, and even would eat food. When all animosity was gone between the two Kikyo started to help Kagome with her untrained miko power.

Kaede, the younger sister of Kikyo (now an old woman), confirmed this when she said this was because she was closer to her former soul. It was weird sense of logic but it made its own sense, Kikyo had always show more emotion in the past when she was around Kagome. _I'm just glad that I got to know that she was a kinder person before all this happened, now I don't feel so bad about being her reincarnation. _Thought Kagome stepping up the last step to the shrine.

Walking up to Goshinboku a sense of peace washed over her, a cool breeze swept her dark locks over her shoulder tickling the side of her face. She thought of the member of her group that didn't really have to be there.

Shippo, he's a young fox humanoid demon he was the first to join the group after being orphaned, his father had been killed over the jewel shards, Kagome always felt guilty about that. Shippo took a liking to Kagome and Inuyasha and joined them after they avenged his fathers death, Kagome couldn't abandon the orphan, he could be killed if left on his own.

_Sigh* if only I could tell him how much he means to me, if only he wouldn't out live me by hundreds of years. Before the day I must leave or die I he will be my son even if no one would every consider it to be true, even if I can never tell him how I truly feel. I wouldn't want my inevitable death to cause him the pain of losing another parent._

Walking away from Goshinboku Kagome started toward the house she lived in with her Grandpa, Mother, and little brother when she wasn't in the past. _Tomorrow is my birthday, I'll be officially 18 and it will be exactly three years. I need to get some sleep so I can't get back tomorrow. _Thought Kagome falling on her bed.

_*Dream sequence*_

**"YOUR LATE!" came a shout.**

**'Sorry Midoriko-sensai cram school ended late tonight' said Kagome in a deep bow.**

***sigh* "Its okay Kagome-chan and enough with that sensai junk you know very well that you have already learned more than I could have ever taught you. Besides you surpassed my abilities last year, if anything I should call you sensai now but I don't have a need to learn any more so I will not be doing that anytime soon." came the smiling voice of the famous Midoriko of the Shikon-no-tama, the last part ending in a light humorous tone. **

**Sitting comfortably on top of the grassy hill of the dream-scape Midoriko motioned for Kagome to join her. She was quite for a moment just staring off into the distance, then startled Kagome with a question.**

**"Kagome tomorrow is your birthday isn't it?" **

**'hmm? Ya it is...why?'**

**"Well I have a favor to ask, since I think that you have grown enough to handle this, you might be the only one that I could trust with this task" said Midoriko with a thoughtful voice.**

**Both curious and nervous as to what would be so important to get Midoriko in such a solum mood, Kagome asked carefully ' Ummmm...what do you need of me Midoriko-sama?'**

_***sighing inwardly*, she may just be a bit too respectful for her own good, *chuckle* as long as she doesn't get upset. **_**"Kagome, I'm tired for so long I have been trapped in the jewel, and I'm not the only one whose tired the demons are too...you must understand that even demons get tired of endless battle, so we came to an agreement along time ago while we were still embedded in your unknowing stomach. Your pure soul gave us a peace we had never felt before, a peace we might find again in the afterlife. After being forcibly ripped from you that peace was also forcibly ripped from us, and the pain only gets worse with the evil that Naraku strain on the jewel."**

**Giving Kagome a moment to absorb that information before continuing. "Kagome I could have asked you this before but I didn't think it was right to ask someone so young and untrained like you where..."**

**'MIDORIKO!' Kagome yelled.**

_***sigh* she doesn't normally beat around the bush like this **_**'Okay I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything but could you please tell what it is you need before I wake up." she said with a nervous smile at yelling a Midoriko.**

**Midoriko softly smiled at Kagome that got to the point, "Kagome I want you to become the Jewel."**

**The look and Kagome's face would have made her laugh if the statement hadn't been so serious. Dumbfounded Kagome asked 'What?'**

**"Kagome like I said we are tired we wish to move on to the after life, what I'm asking is that you take on our essence and become a living jewel so that we may rest"**

**'Well I would love to help you and all but what will that do to me? And since I don't have the whole jewel it's not like can eat it with my spaghetti.'**

**"The jewel will steadily loose its power as you gain it but Kagome I need you to brace yourself, the transformation will rip away your mortality, more than likely it will be VERY painful but you will become the jewel in the sense of the power it holds, and before you ask you can't grant wishes the jewel never could, all it did was give people the power to grant their own wishes... it was a common myth that caused a lot of pain for people."**

**'Soooo I'll become...' Kagome trailed off.**

**"Immortal...you wont die of old age at least, its the same immortality granted to demons. If you do die you are reincarnated with your memories in-tacked you can travel to the plains of the Hell and Heaven and earth at a whim. Think of it as being the bridge between the worlds."**

**'Midoriko I don't think I could do that its too much power, I would see my friends and family grow old and die it would hurt so much, too much to do that'**

_***sigh* has she been listening at all.**_

**"Kagome have you not been listening to me, YOU could travel between the worlds, if anything you could help your friend and family find a good place in the afterlife and even visit them when ever you wanted, their would be no pain of loss for you in the least. NONE, EVER!"**

**'oh' came Kagome's lame response.**

**'okay that sounds cool and all but how am I going to learn how to control the power that I gain from this transformation?'**

**"Well Kagome I suggest that you go to Sesshomaru..." Kagome cut her off**

**'WHAT have you gone NUTS from being trapped in the jewel for so long, Sesshomaru hates everyone involved with Inuyasha, and news flash he is at very least my best friend, I can't go up to him and ask him to help train me, he has to hate me and I don't even have anything to give him in return.'**

**"Kagome be reasonable, Sesshomaru is the ONLY one that could even begin to train you to use not only your other worldly powers dew to his own experience in that area, but your new demon powers as well!" Midoriko said sternly at her outburst."**

**'Demon powers?' came Kagome's quite question.**

**"Yes demon power 3/4ths of the jewel is made up of demon spirits after all"**

**'What are they?'**

**"Well there is a Shadow Dog Demon, a Silver Spirit Fox Demon, and a Fire/Ice Cat demon hybrid. All of which Sesshomaru has had time dealing with, he is the ruler of the west and he knows how to train all Kay-nine Demons, and he has enough experience with Felines to know how to train you there as well. So no more belly aching okay I know your not one to complain so don't start now."**

**'okay' pouted Kagome**

_***sigh* 'take DEEP breaths DEEP breaths got to calm down.' **_**Thought Midoriko**

**'well is their anything else I should know' said Kagome.**

**"Well a couple...since our souls will be released with your transformation the jewel will become powerless it will fade from existence in time…which means you wont be able to time travel any more...Kagome I'm sorry but you wont be able to see your family again for five hundred years. You can say a good bye briefly in their sleep and explain to them, but be quick the clock will soon strike 12:00 marking your 18th, the time of your transformation, and your transportation back to the past."**

_**'Mom...Grandpa...Souta...I will see you again some day but too create balance in the jewel I can not see you for 500 years but I will see you again...don't worry...I will be okay I will find you when the time is right' **_**Kagome's voice echoed through the dream realms to all her loved ones (a trick she learned two years ago). **

**'Good Bye for now' was a whisper before she was gone.**


	2. What a pain!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, never will, if I did I would have never let the anime stop, but I don't own it okay I don't make any money from this, don't sue me please, I'm poor...XD.

_It burns ...please stop...I can't take it my skin my organs my HAIR every things is on fire, please stop the pain it hurts so much...I want to die...no...but yes...just end the pain. I'm being ripped in every direction._

**

With Sesshomaru's-

_Naraku has been quiet. What is that cur up to. What ever it is I will not let him hurt was is mine any longer. He will die by my hand._

**

Sesshomaru turned my head to the direction of the forest named for the halfling he have the displeasure of calling my _HALF_ brother.

_Someone is screaming with such pain I can __**almost**____feel it. Not that I care of a weak creatures pain, but perhaps Naraku has revealed himself at last and he is behind it._

Motioning Jaken to stay with Rin He began moving gracefully through the forest named after his half-brother Sesshomaru found himself catching a person who just fell out of the sky that would have landed on him. **IF** he hadn't been paying attention.

(Kagome's room is on the top floor shrine remember)

_Now why would someone just fall out of the sky. _Curiosity getting the better of him Sesshomaru looked up to the sky and then down at what was in his arms only to find our favorite Miko shaking furiously, scream her pain in his sensitive ears. _Its my half-brothers wench, just like my HALF brother to leave his women in danger. _He was about to turn and leave her on the forest floor, not wanting to deal with Inuyasha and his group right now, when Inuyasha came rushing in with his sword held high, the rest of the gang following shortly after.

"What the Hell Sesshomaru!"

_I don't have time for this _he thought as he continued on his way after already dropping her on the ground.

Inu Gang-

"Inuyasha when did Kagome say she would be back from her time." inquired Miroku.

"Hell if I know," stated Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, watch the language around Shippo-chan he is still at an impressionable age and Kagome-chan would be likely to sit you too hell if Shippo started to pick up on such language" stated Sango angrily.

"keh"

"Do you think so Sango" Shippo said to the retreating form of Sango with and mischievous glint in his eye.

"You wouldn't dare you brat *bam* don't even think about it" said Inuyasha while hitting the kit on the head.

"*Waaahaahaaaaaaa* I wish Kagome was back alread..." but Shippo was interrupted from his wailing

**

"What was that!" Shouted Miroku from outside the hut.

"Someones in in trouble we should get Inuyasha to go help" came Kikyo's voice coming up beside Miroku.

But before they could move Inuyasha came running out of Kaede's hut followed by Sango with Shippo on her head. Realizing that they were being left behind the two hurried to catch up to them dropping the herbs Kikyo had been gathering.

Running towards the scream Inuyasha could not only smell Kagome but Sesshomaru and the screaming had not stopped, a little panicked he sped up his pace.

Bursting thought he foliage with his sword already transformed he shouted at the back of a leave Sesshomaru.

"What the Hell Sesshomaru"

But Sesshomaru continue to leave ignoring the statement.

After Sesshomaru was out of sight Inuyasha could think clear enough, to see that Kagome on the ground convulsing where Sesshomaru dropped her. Inuyasha kneeled down in a hast grabbed Kagome and rushing back to Kaede's hut.

Kagome's POV-

_It hurt so bad but I hear voices. What are they saying is it Inuyasha...Whats going on...__**"Kagome I want you to become the Jewel...the transformation will rip away your mortality, more than likely it will be VERY painful" **__Oh ya I was stupid enough to get talk into becoming the Jewel...Well at least Naraku wont be able to get it...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...It hurt so bad...The pain I feel like I being put through a shredder, being torn lib by lib shred by shred, then being placed and a fire of burning Ice electricity. Unable to deal with the pain any longer Kagome slipped into a pain filled unconsciousness sleep._

*Three days later with Sesshomaru* Normal POV-

It had been three days since Sesshomaru came across the Inu-gang and inadvertently saved Kagome from a pretty nasty fall. Now he was around the old slayer village that was destroyed by Naraku a few years ago.

_**Lord Sesshomaru**_

Stopping in his track Sesshomaru heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

_Midoriko?_

_How is it possible you are talking to me your soul is trapped with in that cursed jewel you created._

_**Okay...Not nice. Sesshomaru you must know the containment on our souls with in the Shikon is weakening.**_

_How is this possible?_

_**Kagome...Sesshomaru she agreed to become a living jewel, she'll be in danger because of it until she can control its power.**_

_WHAT! Have you lost you mind you stupid Miko, after all that time in the jewel you would leave yours and all of the demon's power to a weak human girl._

_**Sesshomaru I have one final request in this world before I leave to the next so I can rest at last.**_

Though a little annoyed that an old friend of his fathers would come to him for help after their supposed death, Sesshomaru wait for this request.

_**Sesshomaru you are the only one who could adiquitly train her the way she needs to stay alive, and I don't want her to have to suffer for taking away my burden.**_

_It has nothing to do with this Sesshomaru. _He was about to turn and leave when the voice came again.

_**Sesshomaru the Shikon jewel lost all its power, Naraku will be to weak to hold a barrier strong enough for you not to detect, he will come after her in hopes of reclaiming the power of the jewel YOU MUST NOT LET THAT HAPPEN.**_

_You would do well not to order this Sesshomaru wench, you may be dead but you forget that I can travel to the land beyond and torture you there. I care not if Naraku takes her she is not my concern and I could kill Naraku with or with out the power of the shikon._

_**YOU STUBBORN BASTARED! I know you can walk the paths of the world beyond that is why it has to be you that helps her, this is a final request from an old family friend, where is your honor, that girl could be powerful, if you trained her she could travel beyond like you, she is meant to be the link between the worlds, I owe her to much to let her only hope simply walk away.**_

_If nothing else I consider myself honorable, but you where my Father's friend not mine, for this service you will be in my debt._

Knowing that was the best she was going to get from the King of Ice she did a mental bow before speaking.

_**I agree to your terms, just don't let anything happen to her, she is strong willed but her training is limited to her miko abilities.**_

With that she faded.

*Hours later in Edo*

_This village smell really bad I almost envy the halfbreed for his inferior senses __**almost. **_

Sesshomaru sat on the outskirts of the village listening in on the conversation coming from the hut where his half-brothers group stayed easily with his demon hearing.

Inu Gang-

"Shouldn't she be awake yet" cried Shippo.

"Shippo look" stated Inuyasha in an uncharacteristically serious voice, "Somethings happening to Kagome, I'm not sure what but if you look closely, and listen to your nose you could smell the changing with in her smell, it's slight but it smells like the shikon, now I don't know whats going on but I know Kagome will be alright okay". No one else was in the hut at the time but the look of awe on Shippo's face would have been replicated in all the others if they had heard his statement.

"MIROKU! STOP *BAM* TOUCHING *BAM* MY *BAM* ASS!" came the voice of Sango outside before and unconscious monk came flying though the flap of the hut with three large goose eggs on his head.

"Inuyasha is there any change in Kagome-chan condition?" came Kikyo's soft voice. Looking at Kikyo as she has been for the past couple of years while traveling with them Inuyasha could see the Kikyo he fell in love with so many years ago, oh how he wished she could be back in the flesh so that he could be with her. Sure he loved Kagome too but it became apparent that it was more of the way a brother love his little sister or how a best friends love each other, he wasn't sure when things changed but it was most like because Kikyo started to travel with them, he was easily able to see the difference in the to Miko's and the reasons he loved them differently.

Inuyasha was startled out of his thought when he remember he hadn't answered her question "no..." but before he could finish a sound came from the sleeping woman beside him.

"Inu... Inuyasha...are you here?" Without opening her eyes the quite question came from Kagome's lips. Getting closer to her he held her hand in reassurance "ya Kagome I'm here are you alright know?"

Without answering his question she continued to quietly state "Inuyasha...We need to find Sesshomaru..."


	3. Whats all the commotion about?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Never will, if I did I would have never let the anime stop, but I don't own it okay I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, it will make me cry, because I have no money...T-T...XD.

*****In a ruined nobleman's house*-

**"Damn all that is good to the farthest reaches of Hell!" Came the voice of pure evil.**

Naraku was in his hide out with nearly the whole jewel in his possession, but something was wrong with the jewel.

**"Damn the jewel is loosing its power, HOW!"**

Just then the jewel flickered as if it were going to disappear but then came back.

**"Damn I was just about to gain the whole jewel, What is going on"**

*Down the Hall*

_I don't know whats going on but obviously Naraku is unhappy, which could be a good thing or...a very bad thing._

Kagura was starring outside the widow pining for the wind that could not make it past Naraku's barrier.

_Must I always be left to pine for the wind that I could ride if I were free._

Just then Kanna walked in holding her mirror with a picture of Kagome in Edo gripped with pain as the rest of the group was setting up barriers and wards around the village.

_Interesting what is it that they are doing, I wander if the young priestess is dying because of the jewel...hmmm_

The mirror then showed a image of a worried Sango as she help Miroku with the wards and a soft voice came from the corner of the room.

"s..sist...sister Sango"

_Him… that boy is gaining his memories back as well I wander what it is that is happening, perhaps I will be free yet._

*Edo*-

"Inuyasha you don't understand I'm becoming the je...*cough*...wel...Naraku will be weakened and I will grow stronger you don't have to lock me away like this with all the barriers I can and will fight if nothing else I still have my bow and miko power" came Kagome's shake voice.

"Kagome I don't care if what you say is true I won't let Naraku anywhere near you if that baster discovers what is happening before the transformation is complete, you'd be easy pickings and he would gain the whole power of the jewel" came Inuyasha's angry voice.

"Inuyasha..." For a moment Kagome looked like she was going to cry, but then started to yell in a loud voice "I'M NOT JUST THE JEWEL ...cough...cough ...cough... and I will NOT let every one fight and die for me, I can still fight."

"Your brain must be broken again because you seem to forget that your the biggest wimp out of the rest of us, you've only been truly training a year and a half, Kagome we have been fighting since we were born, we can handle ourselves you know that but you are to fragile to fight especially right now so, P..pleeeeaaaaaaase stay out of this" Came Inuyasha's gruff voice struggling on pleading with her.

oooh you could have heard a pin drop, the force of Kagome power and fiery went sky rocketing.

"Inu-Yashhhhha...how DARE you assume I am weak, I was taught not ONLY by Kikyo but by Midoriko herself AND surpassed her SO DON'T YOU THINK about lecturing me about strength, we NEED to find Sesshomaru before the transformation is complete, I have to have someone keep my power in check or else it will be you guys that will have to fight the sides I have no control over...GOT IT..."

Inuyasha was a bit scared at the raw power that was leaking out of the girl in front of him, instincts telling him to flee he quickly stated "Then I'll go find him...bye" and he was gone.

***Sesshomaru POV***-

_What do those humans think they are doing, can they not think if they try to contain that power without and outlet, there will be dire consequences and not just for this village._

Thinking it time he take over the situation before it got out of hand he stepped casually into village flaring his aura trying to push Kagome's back into her.

_Hmmm she's resisting, but she has no control it would be best to start her training before it is to late and perhaps before Naraku decides to attack._

***Kagome POV*-**

_Stupid Inuyasha how dare he talk to me like I'm helpless, I could fry his ass...no better yet, "_ Boy"

Some were outside a large crash was heard.

_hmph* serves him right, the stupid jerk...Grrrrrrrrrrrrr I'm just so angry._

Just then she felt a powerful demonic aura brush against hers then attempt to push her power to submit.

_What the hell, what now some random demon thinks I'm weak enough to be push down without a fight._

At this time Kagome power grew ever stronger as she was clouded by anger the demonic side of her took over, even though the transformation hadn't finished their were three of them and they were ALL ticked off. Just then Sesshomaru casually walks into the hut completely ignoring every member of the Inu-group and every villager.

Kagome's eyes took a lunar look, her pupils vanished and they became a light silver/gray color glowing heatedly, like the night time moon in the sky but heated in anger molten even. Kagome turned her lunar eyes and met golden suns frozen over in a piercing gaze. They kept their gaze for what felt like hours before Kagome collapse from her standing position into a heap on the floor.

***Sesshoumaru POV***

_It took a lot longer than I thought it would take, to establish a dominance link, that would allow me to calm her inner beast or beasts if what Midoriko told me was correct until she can control herself, only the feline part should cause me trouble now, in terms of dominance but I will not bend so that kitty will just have to get used to being ruled by the dogs._

Just then Inuyasha hesitantly walk through the flap only to be sent flying back out, via Sesshomaru's fist.

"Half-breed what in your small brain told you it would be a good idea to cage the beast in a rusty cage then antagonize it into a blood fury." came Sesshomaru's eery calm and cold tone, as he walked back outside.

"SESSHOMARU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" came Inuyasha ignoring what Sesshomaru said.

"My reasons do not concern you, but if you must know I'm take Kagome as my pupal so that she doesn't destroy something that belongs to me accidental forcing me to kill her, with the power she is gaining it would be a waist….if you see fit to make a nuisance of yourself I will have no trouble taking her away to continue said training." said Sesshomaru then he continued " I will not stand for unnecessary interruptions."

**

With the scream of pain that came from inside hut Sesshomaru turned and walked back inside razing his own barrier to keep the group from entering.

"Damn it Sesshomaru if you hurt her...Grrrrrr" came Inuyasha when he hit the barrier.

*Kagome's POV*-

_Damn the pain is back, how am I going to help them if I can't even help myself. Now its like shards of Ice needling my skin, and my ribs it feels like some one ripped their fingers in between them grabbing them and are yanking them over and over again with the needles continuing to penetrate my body._

"Be still" came a firm voice.

As if being controlled I stopped moving, the pain didn't recede so the pain only continue to worsen while not moving made me tense.

"Calm yourself relax your muscles" the voice came again.

My muscles relax it helped a little but the pain was still their.

"Now find the pinnacle of your pain, focus it in to a mental sphere"

As I did this the pain seemed too leave my body, only to build at my center.

"surround the pain with you healing miko then slowly let it drift back into your body"

It was amazing I felt my pain virtually vanished and the healing of my miko giving me back my strength. Strength enough to sit up and look who's words helped me through my pain. I stilled with silent shock to see the voice had belong to Sesshomaru. He sat in the corner of the room looking at me with a bored look on his face, as if waiting for me to compose myself.

"Hi...hehe ummmm whats up Lord Sesshomaru."

*Normal POV*-

He didn't answer he just continued to stare at her, studying her, until he caught her eyes.

_Their still silver moons_. Thought Sesshomaru. He looked deep with in her eyes and felt a warmth in them he had never seen in a persons eyes, thinking it was a sign of weakness he scoffed it off.

_He just staring at me...with those golden suns, yet so cold, when they drift over me sending they send electricity over my skin. What is this feeling, is it fear? _

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when he finally spoke.

"Miko you've become a danger to yourself and everyone around you. When Naraku finds out what is going on he will come for you in an attempt to regain control over the jewel. So tell me miko what is it you plan to do about this?"


	4. Love Sucks! When Your Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Never will, if I did I would have never let the anime stop, but I don't own it okay I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

_Last time-_

_"Miko you've become a danger to yourself and everyone around you. When Naraku finds out what is going on he will come for you in an attempt to regain control over the jewel. So tell me miko what is it you plan to do about this?"_

_Now time-_

_Damn Sesshomaru really knows how to kill a mood, but he's right I don't know what to do, I know I'm suppose to get his help but its kind of hard to ask when he inquires like that ...God strike me down before I do what I'm about to do._

After that thought Kagome more or less threw herself at his feet in the lowest, most submissive position that she could muster then ask in a small voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru I humbly ask… beg you to teach me the control I will need to face the future with out harming my loved ones...Your the only one with the experience to adequately train the powers that have been bestowed upon my unworthy head..." She was going to continue but was cut of my a shallow growl coming from Sesshomaru.

_She was never made to be in that position, WHY? I don't understand why but I don't like seeing her brought so low especially before me, WHY? Normally I would kill a person if they didn't. Perhaps it is because of the power radiating off her, I feel it is less honest for power of that magnitude bow so easily, that HAS to be it. The warmth I saw in her eye's, perhaps it gives her the strength to swallow her pride and bow when she knows she need help? Regardless._

"Rise Miko I will teach you what you need to know, but once we start we will not be interrupted until their is nothing more that you can learn, to do this we may have to leave your group for a more secure place, do you understand."

She looked up at him with a big smile and her silver eyes glistening.

_Why are they still silver, like warm moon shine? Since when is moon shine warm?_

"Oh thank you so much Sesshomaru-sama I was so sure I would have ended up hurting someone after I finished transforming, but what if Naraku attacks us or one of our groups while we are training?"

_A good point, I can not leave Rin for so long when Naraku will be growing restless...hmmmm._

"We shall take them to my castle that is the safest place right now, it has gone undetected by outsiders for over a thousand years, we will leave to a training location after that.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, unable to keep the bright happy smile from her face. Kagome then left the hut to tell the group of the news.

*One hour later*

"So Sesshomaru-sama you are going to teleport us to your castle along with your ward and retainer so we slip under Naraku's detection and then you are going to take Kagome to some remote place to train so that she can gain control of her powers before facing Naraku." Miroku's said laying it all out there.

When Sesshomaru nods, Kagome jumped up and said "Okay so lets get this ball rolling." At the blank stare from Sesshomaru, Kagome amended "I mean let ummm get going...hehe."

_This is going to take a very long time, but as she said might as well "get going". _Sesshomaru thought.

"Okay have you all lost your mind this is still Sesshomaru we are talking about why are we going to trust him?" Inuyasha said angrily at his friends.

"Then don't come Inuyasha I don't have time to deal with you." Sesshomaru said impassively causing Inuyasha to get even hotter under the collar so to speak.

"Your not taking Kagome with you, you bastard, I wont let you hurt her" Inuyasha ignored the stares he was getting.

"Inuyasha I have to go I don't want to hurt you guys, I need this training and he is the only one who can help me, please don't fight it, I want you to be safe while I'm training" Kagome was looking at Inuyasha with her silver eye and at that moment her pupils began to fade into the rest of her eye's showing how quickly she was transforming.

Inuyasha knew this was serious, but he has spent so much of his life bitter towards Sesshomaru for leaving him alone in the world, its was just so hard to let that go."fe what ever let just get this over with." No body but Sesshomaru notice the small shake that went threw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru decided he would have to speak with Inuyasha later.

"Get close I'm not coming back for anyone" and with that he ported everyone to the ancient castle of the dog demon Tiayoukai.

When they landed in the center Kagome fell over in pain again.

*Kagome's POV*-

_I need to calm down or it will be more painful, I feel the shadows every where this is so dark, where am I? What was I doing? I feel as if I'm being consumed by something._

_**Don't give in!**_

_Hu? who's there?_

_**Don't let it consume you find your light, your love, your warmth.**_

_My light? What do you mean it's so dark._

Then all of a sudden my mind was lightened up with with a bright gold color, I could see my friends every where, my kit, then I turned and saw Sesshomaru looking at me.

_**They are your light Kagome don't forget who you are and let the shadow capture you soul.**_

*Normal POV*-

Kagome woke up in a large room surrounded by her friends.

"Hi...hehe" she said a bit nervously at having everyone stare at her... "Whats up."

"Kagome are you...alright?" ask Sango

"Ya? why?"

"Well you passed out and started to shake again, you looked like you where in pain" said Kikyo sounding genuinely concerned.

"Kagome is slowly taking into herself the demons in jewels, not their souls but their life force, their demonic power, one of them must have held power of shadows, it nearly consumed her, She has her love for you, her group, to thank for her returning, at all, the darkness can be a welcome feeling, when life gets to complicated." Sesshomaru's said to no one in particular.

*Blush* "Must be the Shadow Dog….but It wasn't just me, a voice called out to me in the darkness and led me the way in a golden ray of light, the voice helped me...actually it sounded a lot like Lord Sesshomaru" she said that last part under her breath but the demons caught it."

Before Inuyasha could comment Sesshomaru stated, "The Miko and I shall stay here for tonight but in the morning we must leave the sooner you have a handle on your powers the sooner we can all get back to our lives."

But not everyone was happy about things going back to normal to soon.

_For some reason I feel so down about that, you'd think I would be happy to get back to a normal life but in my normal life I have no one, I can't even go back to my family. I'm so lonely. Stop getting depressed Kagome you have to save the world you don't have time to wallow in self pity, you'll have plenty of time for that after everyone is safe and has forgotten about you, don't let the shadow take you again you have a job to do._

Kagome's sadness was only there for a moment but Sesshomaru caught it just before it was gone.

_How curious now what could be making her so...sad? _

*That Night*- *Sesshomaru's POV*

I was wandering about the many corridors of my castle in deep thought. _ What was I going to do with Kagome she has already taken in the powers of Shadow, Fire and Ice, I will be difficult to train so many different powers. _ My thoughts then turned to the sadness I had felt coming from her earlier it was only for a moment, even so it was clearly there... I wander what it could have meant. As I walked so deep in my own thoughts I almost missed the voice coming from down the hall.

"Kagome is my best friend Kikyo, she's like a sister to me and if the only one that can help her is that bastard of a half-brother of mine...then I will take her away some were else...Sesshomaru is more likely to kill her then to save her or any of us...but I can't stand to see her in so much pain, what should I do..."

I heard Inuyasha voice coming down the hall, and had to hold back the growl as he accused me of being dishonorable, but remained quiet so I listened closer.

"oh Inuyasha you know that her true pain is not just from the transformation" came Kikyo's comforting voice.

_Now this could prove useful_

"Ya I know" Inuyasha silently said.

"Do you Inuyasha, even though you love each other like family now that wasn't always so, she knew what it was like to have someone love her like that and it's painful to not have that any longer." She paused a moment before continuing "Inuyasha, Kagome wont see her family for five hundred years, she's lost all but the love for her friends we are her family now. She is hurting, she feels alone because now she will have to leave us now as well, she need time away to heal as well."

"What should I do Kikyo I don't like seeing her in pain" Inuyasha almost whimpered.

"Let her go, I'm sure time away will help her heal if nothing else" Said Kikyo.

"Okay, Kikyo ...but if that bastard hurts her, I will make his death painful" Inuyasha said with resolve.

_Five hundred year now that sounds interesting._

I was walking back to my room and passed the garden and saw Monk and Demon slayer together.

_Perhaps she really is alone...To walk a path with no one beside you is a lonely road I know all to well._

_*_Next Morning*-*Normal POV*

**

Everyone bursts into Kagome's sleep quarters "Kagome are you alright!"

They found Kagome standing in front of a full length mirror.

"Kagome whats wrong?" came a Sango's voice.

"Guys whats happening to me?" Kagome asked as she turned around.

Her eye were still the light silver color the pupils now completely faded into the eyes, but now they notice that her hair had grown longer it shined silver in the light yet remained black, but her bangs were violet. On her upper lid she had what looked like silver eye liner and a and a black stripe on each cheek, on her wrists and hand where two stripes one silver and one black intertwining around each other.

"We must leave now, before your transformation is complete I can not guaranty the safety of your friends otherwise." Came Sesshomaru's voice a tiny microscopic bit deeper than normal.

_I want to trail those stripes and find where they lead, wait what am I thinking, I'm going to do with the onna is train her then dump her back with her friends...So why does it feel like I'm trying to convince myself, Does this Sesshomaru question his own motives?_

Not a sign of Sesshomaru's inner conflict showed on his face as he walk back out of her room to take a dip in the cool river.

By mid-morning Kagome and Sesshomaru where packed up with necessities, such as bathing soaps, clothing,etc... All but food Sesshomaru believing in fresh kills and when Kagome got to know the feeling of the hunt she would agree.

"So where are we headed, ummm Lord Sesshomaru?...hehe" ask a nervous Kagome.

"hmph" With that he grabbed her around the waist forming his teleportation ball, the Ball shot into the sky then it was gone.


	5. Training, Love, and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Never will, if I did I would have never let the anime stop, but I don't own it okay I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, it will make me cry, because I have no money...T-T...XD.

A.N. Their maybe slight limeade so don't freak out to much I'll try to post something to let ya know if ya want to skip it ok.

*Kagome POV*-

You know the funny thing is if you had told me what kind of things would have changed in the three months I had stayed alone with Sesshomaru, I would have laughed at you and walked away so sure that their was no way. Funny how things never work out like we think.

Now if you would have told me that I would be on the brink of death, trying to hold on to a thread of what life energy I had left. That I might have believed.

_***Three Months Prior***_

"Oh my God...Sesshomaru-sama this place is beautiful"

Kagome was looking around the secluded place that would be her home until her training was complete.

Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge her comment, not thinking it was of any importance.

They found themselves in what looked like a valley surrounded by mountains. In the center their was a large grassy field perfect for training, surrounding said field was a thick forest. Running off to the side of the field was a river that entered from the northern area falling from a plateau on top of the mountain. As the water fell down it formed a tranquil waterfall drops sparkled in the sunlight that made it look like they where made of crystal. The river exited in a cave that flowed out and off the mountain (This is how we got here) but the entrance to the cave had been high up and hidden by foliage. No one could find it unless they knew what they were looking for.

We didn't linger in the cave very long but Kagome could tell that there where many passages in the cave leading deep into the mountain.

"Defend your self" came Sesshomaru's cool voice after they had set their items aside.

"Wha...Eeek" Was all Kagome was able to get out when she saw Sesshomaru come at her and she had to jump out of the way.

Landing ungracefully to the side she shouted angrily "A little more warning next time hu... Sesshomaru"

"Hmph...Rule number one NEVER drop your guard, no enemy will give you warning"

"Well sorry if I don't have a stick up my ass" mumbled Kagome under her breath.

Sesshomaru heard her but decided to ignore it favor of another attack, this time Kagome placed a barrier around herself before Sesshomaru got to close. Sesshomaru tried to breaking it down with his claws to test it's strength only to fly back.

"hmph very good" was all he said before he came again.

*That Night*-

We can stop now, I believe I have a good assessment of what you already know. We will start the real training tomorrow.

All Kagome could do was nod from her position on her back were he had her pinned, she was breathing hard and a little envious to see that Sesshomaru while breath a little unevenly had not even sweat a little, while she was soaked with the hot wet substance, _man if this wasn't the real training I hate to see what he has in store for me_.

_I like that look of her panting and sweaty underneath me...Why does my mind keep going that way I need to focus on the task at hand not think of how good she feels against me or...THIS SESSHOMARU REFUSES TO CONTINUE THIS LINE OF THOUGHT!_

_I fell so safe with him against me like this...Oh gosh his is so hot...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...I can't be thinking like this I have to save the world, not start having gutter thoughts about my teacher, even if he is the most delicious...OKAY Kagome NOT going there remember._

Both realizing that they had probably been in that position a little longer that they should have and quickly moved away from each other.

"We bathe and turn in for the night I will show you to your chambers and the bathing area." came Sesshomaru's ever calm voice.

A little confused at what he said so sure she would be ruffing it out here, she asked "Chambers? Sesshomaru are we not ruffing it out here in the wilderness"

"If that is what you wish miko you are more then welcome to" came Sesshomarue's flat voice.

"No.. No no that's not what I meant..I just didn't think you had a home here, is all"

"This place has been the training grounds for my clan for generations. With time accommodation were woven though out a cave networking system that lay deep in the mountains that surround us."

Kagome caught something in his eyes for a moment but it was gone before she could figure out what it was.

_Oh wow a bath just what I needed._

When they reach one of the caves that had a flowing hot spring Kagome nearly stripped herself before Sesshomaru could leave.

"Miko do not linger to long you will need your rest for tomorrow"

"Ya-Ya" Kagome said waving it aside.

As Sesshomaru was leaving he turned to see her throw her shirt to the side and he got as small glimpse of her slender form from the back before he caught himself and completely removed himself from the chamber.

For about 2 weeks Sesshomaru worked with Kagome on her fire/electric and ice/water abilities, and an entire 4 weeks on her shadow abilities, them being one of the hardest to harness.

During this time Sesshomaru was gaining a lot of respect for the little miko, never did she complain about the harsh training, or long hours. Kagome did everything and more, learning very fast for someone unaccustomed to demonic power, or training in general, all with a smile on her face.

But when Kagome was able to use her new found abilities and build off of them combining them into different attacks Sesshomaru was impressed. Kagome was able to calculate the right amount of holy energy mixed with demonic to accelerate the regrowth of arm, which was now back in full working order.

He found he liked having her around, he even caught himself smiling from time, to time something that scared her half to death the first time she caught him. Her face made up in shock made the said smile grow just a little bigger. He was at peace around her something that had never happened before, not in his long life. He could easily call her the closest friend he ever had, which surprised him to no end.

They had many conversations with each other while they would break for lunch or during dinner. She had told him everything about what Midoriko said about becoming the jewel.

From what he could deduce, Sesshomaru believed that each time Kagome went into pain filled spasm she was taking in more of the jewels demonic abilities, so far all she had only taken in the Neko and Inu's essences. He also believed that when they finally settle the Kitsune would join them, and in the end their would be one large bout of pain to solidifying jewel's power in her.

Over the weeks they grew closer then was previously believed possible, then one night the Kitsune decide it was going to pin the fun at one of the worst times or may be one of the best times.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were sparing when all of a sudden Kagome used his shadow against him and had it hold him in place while she sent him a comet (think a ball of ice on fire), when it hit it sent him sprawling in to the river.

When Sesshomaru came out of the river soaked to the bone with red glowing eyes Kagome knew it was time to run for it, and that's what she did, right into the maze of caves in hopes of losing him until he calmed down.

Unknown to Kagome but as she ran form him Sesshomaru began to follow her form he demon leaping at the thought of a chase.

_So Kagome thinks she can escape me does she, to bad for her I am the best hunter in all of Japan perhaps the world._

and with that thought he raced after her, enjoying the chase more than any thing else. Then she pulled in her sent an aura so it would be harder to detect.

_Awe she's learning, to bad she can't hide from me._

*With Kagome*-

Damn it I think he is enjoying this, okay I'm going to disguise sent an aura and make it seem like I'm going some were else. When Kagome came across a fork in the tunnels she took right and she sent shikigami shadow puppet covered in her sent and aura down the left tunnel to try and get him as far away from herself as possible.

She ran into the chamber that the right led to and found herself in the hotsprings.

_Damn it a dead-end, okay don't like the word dead ummmmm I will just hide under the water that will work ya, but I don't want to get my close wet, Sesshomaru might punish me by making me stay in them to night when I'm truing to sleep._

So with some hesitance, Kagome discarded her cloths and purified her sent off them, and hide them in the corner. She then quickly but silently walking into the spring, When she was far enough out she dove under the surface, Kagome kept swimming down until she reached an under water tunnel, quickly she sped through. She almost ran out of air before she made it to the surface but when she got there she found herself in a chamber with no other entrance than the one she entered and the one in the roof of the cave that let the full moons light wash upon her.

Mesmerized by the chamber and the moon light washing down on her she failed to see the silent stocker come up behind her.

Sesshomaru quickly came to the fork in the cave, he was about to go down the left tunnel but his instincts told him to go right. When he got to the hot springs he thought for a moment he might have made a mistaken only to have find Kagome's cloths and armor tucked away in the corner of the spring. Remembering about the second chamber that this one leads to Sesshomaru smiled mischievously and dived under the water after removing his cloths and heavy armor knowing the tunnel could drown him if he where not careful through its tight passages.

When he got to the surface Kagome didn't seem to notice him in favor of the large spire in the sky that milked her in a layer of glistening moon like she was standing waist deep in liquid moon crystals. Sesshomaru could see crystals of water slowly making there descent over her curves. She had her back turned and still hadn't notice him when began to approach her, he couldn't stop himself she looked like a tenchi, an angel, a celestial being.

Kagome was transfixed with the moon when she felt someone grab her from behind, she would have screamed if said person didn't cover her mouth with his clawed hand. He whispered in her ear.

"Did you think you could escape this Sesshomaru my little angel" Sesshomaru voice was a little huskier than normal something Kagome was trying to ignore.

Sesshomaru turned her to face him his eye trailing her body. Kagome looked into his eye's to see them still blood red but he didn't LOOK angry, not anymore anyways, but she couldn't quite understand the emotion that was playing in his eyes.

Sensing her fear and confusion Sesshomaru force himself to calm down enough so his eyes would turn to their usual gold.

He looking into her eyes and saw molten moons, She looked into his eyes to see his frozen Suns shining some untold emotion. Then Sesshomaru Kissed her.

_Is Sesshomaru KISSING ME! There is just no way, but it feel so good, so right._

Sesshomaru smelt her arousal and nearly lost himself again. The passion from their kiss sent electricity throughout their bodies opening their senses to everything. Kagome could hear the crock of a frog outside the cave down the mountain and ten miles away. While Sesshomaru could have sworn he heard Sango ask Miroku if he thought Kagome was alright, all the way back at his castle.

Then like a bucket of ice water was thrown on them Kagome began to shake, then doubled over in pain breaking the kiss.

"Kagome...Kagome whats wrong?"

"I thi...think its the fo-**"

Understanding the situation he brought Kagome to the edge of hot spring so she wouldn't drown in the water (like he would let that happen).

_I feel the moons energy, I feel the plants EVERY WHERE their speaking to me, whispering their wants, their desires. It feels hot I don't know how to get rid of this pain its different, It's clouding my thoughts, What do I do._

_**Feel Kagome.**_

_***slight Limage K*-**_

Sesshomaru brought his hand to her hips feeling how soft her skin real was. He placed his leg between her legs and sat her on his thigh, Kagome hist with pain but did nothing as long as the pain went away she didn't care. Sesshomaru slid his hands slowly up from her hips to cup her mounds with his hands, and began to message them sensually, until Kagome's pain filled grunts became soft meus of pleasure.

Sesshomaru could have probably stopped their but he wanted her to cum for him. So he let one of his hand drop a cup her cave and started to stroke her in a hypnotic rhythm, her meus became moans as she felt a pressure build in her lower stomach, afraid she would explode she tried to get away from his torturous hand, not having any of that Sesshomaru's strokes became fast and deeper until he slammed his lips down on hers swallowing her scream of pleasure when she came on his hand.

Kagome's mind started to unfog only to see Sesshomaru pull his hand away from her and start to lap up the juices from his hand, like some rare delicacy.

Only when she realized what it was on his hand did she pass out from embarrassment.

_***Its safe now end of slight lime***_

*Next Morning*-

Kagome slowly came to only to find herself securely pressed against a hard chest with a couple of strong arms circling her waist. She tried to move only to hear a deep chuckle at her plight. She noticed that she was still in the other hot spring chamber she was in last night, still in her birthday suit and still in the presence of a very sexy demon lord.

"Uuuuummmmm...hehe...Hi Sesshomaru" Kagome said still embarrassed trying to get out of his hold and make and escape. His growl stopped her.

"Be still or you will find yourself in a much more compromising position" was all he said be for nipping her on her new fox like ears.

Kagome stilled almost instantly not only for his words but for the nip on the ears on the top of her head that should not be their. Slowly she reach up and grabbed a holed of said ears and gave them a tweak.

"I have ears" came her lame response.

Sesshomaru couldn't help another deep chuckle from escaping "I believe you have always had ears my dear."

Kagome blushed at this and how Sesshomaru called her his dear and tried to change the subject "So why are we still here"

Realizing she was trying to change the subject Sesshomaru let her "Aside from you being asleep and unable to swim back to the other side of the hot spring, and unable to hold your breath, I wanted to hold you just like this for awhile"

She blushed again, "ummm Sesshomaru your acting a bit different"

_This is true I've shown more emotion this morning that I have in centuries combined. I believe that she has changed me, I feel so at peace and light with her in my arms I don't want to leave her side, not ever I want her to be mine, I want her to see me, all of me even the emotions I keep hidden from the world are her's to plunder._

"Kagome I feel so at peace in your presents, I like being around you, you are my light in this dark world"

They were a bit quite while they left the cave, Kagome struggling with how she felt for Sesshomaru after his almost confession of love. She also discovered that Kitsunes are very sexual creatures more so then than other demons so the only way to alleviate the pain was with such an act. Though she understood that it didn't make it less embarrassing, especially with Sesshomaru real seeming to enjoy it like he did.

Over the next four weeks they worked with her Kitsune abilities which were mostly plant manipulation and illusion.

Kagome also found herself in several more compromising situations not thanks to the fox. A couple times while meditating under the water fall, the hot spring loved them, and the most embarrassing of all was when her period would start, she would always forget to mask her sent BEFORE it hit. Surprising how even though all this sexual tension was building up she had yet to go all the way (with no help form the fox), something she was proud of.

_I know my powers well enough I think for me not to kill anyone that I love, yet Sesshomaru is convinced I still need more training, but I don't trust myself with him anymore. It's a miracle that I haven't fallen completely yet, but I have to leave before I do. I'm afraid I'm falling for Sesshomaru and I don't know if he feels that strongly for me, I can't give my heart so easily this time, I have to know his feelings first. Two weeks he has two weeks then I must leave or their will be no turning back from heart ach._

At the same time Sesshomaru was also having and internal struggle.

_I love her, I know I do, I can't control myself around her, I want her so bad it hurts. How do I tell her, that I love her? I've never loved anyone before, not like this. I'm only glad I haven't taken her yet I want it to be perfect, just like she deserves not some out of control rut. But when? How? The full moon will be in two weeks, I will tell her then, that night she will be mine._

Sesshomaru then pounce pinning Kagome in a hold more intimate, than would normally be recommended. Kagome grew dark shadow like plants from the ground circling Sesshomaru in an attempt to pull him off only for the plants shadows to crumble under his demonic pressure energy, causing Kagome to think that the fox inside of her was happy that he was stronger then her, so he could stay close.

*Two weeks later*-

The moon was glowing so magically, the wind was cool against her face as the tears fell from her eyes. Kagome had already packed up her stuff and was leaving Sesshomaru's sanctuary to save her heart before it was too late, she left him a note thanking him for his help in training her, and then her jumped from the mountain only to start dancing on night sky, the largest shadow of them all, with moon beams giving her wings to fly.

She was traveling for about half an hour when she was hit with the last and harshest of her transformations. Causing her fall and crash hard to the earth.

**

*With Sesshomaru*-

Sesshomaru had overly decorated his room with candles, messaging oils everything to make Kagome's night perfect. He then exited the room to retrieve Kagome. Only to find her room empty, he panicked.

Went to the Hot spring (both hot springs) not finding her their he ran back into her room sopping wet only to see a note on her bed. It read:

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for training me as you have, I will leave you now so you are no longer bothered by my presents. I'm sure you'll be happy, we can __**get back to our lives. **__With my new found strength I'm sure I can destroy Naraku. I'm leaving tonight to get a head start again I thank you, I'll see you around._

_Kagome_

The whole page was filled with ink smears and smelt of salt.

_She was crying...Why?...and why did she have to leave? _thought Sesshomaru.

He read his words three months prior written in her hand in the letter.

_Damn it I'm such an idiot, and she is such as idiot if she thinks I don't want her. _Came Sesshomaru's realization. _I have to find her and bring her back she hasn't even gone through her final transformation she will be to vulnerable when it happens, too weak to defend herself, I have to find her before Naraku does,or everything will be in vain._

Sesshomaru followed her sent to the end of the cave and notice a slight change in her scent.

**"Damn it all...she doesn't even realize the change is going to happen soon, if she's not careful it could kill her!...Damn it all!"**Shouted Sesshomaru uncharacteristically, before he took his dog form and took off into the sky in the hopes of finding her.

And then he heard her scream and rushed off in that direction faster that he ever thought possible. A streak of silver across the sky no more visible then the wind.

_Damn it i sure picked the right night to go off on my own. _Thought Kagome as she laid in an unmoving position on the forest floor. Sure she was in serious pain but her life wasn't endanger YET. Then who should appear, none other then Naraku himself of course.

"ku, ku, ku...What have we here...why if it isn't the little miko who thought it was a good idea to tick me off by becoming the jewel in living form." Came the violent voice on Naraku as he slammed his foot in to her rib cage.

Kagome cried in pain the looked up at him with hate in her eyes and briefly thought.

_Yup defiantly the worst night for a night escape._

"Funny thing I've been looking for you everywhere, it didn't take me long to figure out what was happening to the jewel, and of course Midoriko would chose you, her little pet, as the jewel host."

Naraku said as he lifted the nearly complete jewel from his pocket it looked like a hollowgram the way it kept flickering in and out of reality.

He grew angry again and slashed her throat in a way that if she didn't get some kind of medical treatment it would slowly bleed out, It only added to her pain from the transformation, which immobilized her, because it sure as heck wasn't stopping in the least.

"ku, ku, ku...you really did chose the wrong night to wonder off alone my dear, you see I can still have the jewel all I have to do... is kill you..." Naraku then straddling her stomach with all his weight before continuing "...and since you can't really defend yourself I can torture you slowly for make ing me mad, but sadly I have to do it before the transformation is complete"

With that he slashed away at her chest and leg injecting her with miasma. All the while Kagome screamed bloody murder from the pain she was going through, ready to die right then and there.

Just as Naraku was going to deal the final blow. He was pushed off her, by none other than Sesshomaru as he transformed back into his humanoid form..

Eyes bleeding crimson from his fiery he said in a deadly voice, **"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"**


	6. Death is only the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Never will, if I did I would have never let the anime stop, but I don't own it okay I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, it will make me cry, because I have no money...T-T...XD.

*_LAST TIME*_

Just as Naraku was going to deal the final blow. He was pushed off her, by none other than Sesshomaru as he transformed back into his humanoid form..

Eyes bleeding crimson from his fiery he said in a deadly voice, **"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"**

_*NOW TIME*Kagome POV*-_

_**In this darkness, I float, every moment I forget a piece of myself, the pain I'm in dulls as I float towards the detached light, yet I know that I shouldn't go towards it...Why shouldn't I? The pain it hurts so much why am I trying to hold onto it? I can't remember, that light is so warm so welcoming.**_

**"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"**

_**That voice it sounds ...familiar I've heard it before...but it causes more pain, why am I torturing myself why not just be enveloped by the light and embrace the warmth it is giving me. Why am I struggling so much?...**_

_*Normal POV*-_

"Ku...Ku...Ku" laughed Naraku as he wiped the blood from his mouth. His eyes where dark as he licked his own blood mixed with Kagome's from his hand.

"Your to late...she won't last an hour, I slit her throat and pumped her with enough poison miasma to kill a hundred demons on top of the transformation pain she would be lucky to last half an hour, ku, ku, ku, and when she passes the jewels power will be mine again, and with my strength I will destroy this horrible world."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he replied by slicing at Naraku, chopping him to bits several times.

"Ku...Ku...Ku...You can't kill me Sesshomaru my heart is not here...that is the power of the jewel as long as I have it I will never die my strength with be unlimited"

Before he could finish what he was going to say he pulse, once, twice, three times...and noticed his heart was back in his chest.

_Damn it the transformation is still continuing within that wench it took my power to hold heart in another location...__**Damn it all I can't even feel my incarnations hearts.**_

*With Kagura, Kana, and Kohaku*-

***BUMP*...*BUMP*...*BUMP*...**

"My heart its in back?" came Kagura's stunned words.

"Kagura my sister...my soul is back...I can feel...my emotions they feel so good" came Kana's voice as tears leaked down her face.

"Kana?" Kagura though happy for her sister had never seen her like this, so full of emotion, her eyes weren't dull anymore, her face not so pail.

"Oh Kagura it was horrible, before Naraku brought you into creation I was his first experiment, and I was not as 'Obedient' as he would have liked" The tears of joy just kept spilling from her eyes.

"What do you mean Kana, I was not as 'Obedient' as Naraku would have liked ether"

"Oh Kagura but you valued your life enough to fear him crushing your heart ...me I would have rather died then be under his control...Kagura he imprisoned my soul inside my own mirror...I had no feelings...I became the Kana you knew...but now it seems ether Naraku is dead or has lost the power to control us"

_Maybe I can't be with the one I love, maybe I can be free _Thought Kagura with a dreamy look on her face.

"Guys we need to make sure he is dead so he can't gain the control he had over us gain" came the voice of a fifteen year old man.

"Kohaku you've been released you have your memories back...yet you are not being crushed by them?" came Kana's voice.

"I'm older...now...strong enough to live with out the power of the jewel, that has suddenly vanished from my neck...I have had a lot of time trapped in that shell form to think things through...I've come to terms with it...but enough with that ...let us be off"

Before they left completely Kana asked "What do you think happened to Hakudoshi and his other half?"

"Hmmmmmm...Kana...I don't think that they were like us since they were created when he had more jewel shards" Kagura paused for moment in thought before continuing "They were more of extensions of Naraku while we were created from demons that had combined with him, so while we are still apart of him, we retain our own Independent thoughts and personality. Meaning if he dies we do not share that fate while, I believe the others will.

With that last revelation they jumped on Kagura's feather an flew to that last place they felt the connection with Naraku.

***Back with Sesshomaru*-**

Sesshomaru though in a blood rage had enough commonsense to him to know that something changed in Naraku's confidence levels.

***BUMP*...*BUMP*...*BUMP*...**

His heart has returned to him, he can die, now is my chance to kill the bastard for what he's done to Kagome.

_**Do you have someone to protect.**_

At that moment the words of his father came back to him cooling his blood rage.

**"YES FATHER...THIS SESSHOMARU HAS SOMEONE TO PROTECT"**

With that Sesshomaru was in complete control when he brought whip down on Naraku, wrapping him in it burning him painfully.

"Naraku I now understand what my father was trying to tell me so long ago" he made the whip tighter, "To have someone to protect makes you stronger," Naraku was turning blue, he was as mortal as any low level demon now, "because if you fail, your not the only one who will suffer, but the one your trying to protect as well" Naraku started making disgusting gurgling sounds "It makes you stronger and that Naraku is why you must die, you will not hurt those I protect and love ever again" and with that Sesshomaru tightened the whip so much that Naraku exploded each peace of him turning to ash thanks to Sesshomaru's poison make him dead 'permanently'.

Sesshomaru was completely content with the fact that Naraku was dead and would never harm what was his again...that was until he turned and saw how pail and motionless Kagome was lying under a blooming sakura tree (it was fall). Fearing the worse Sesshomaru raced to his beloved being careful as if a single touch would make her break.

*Kagome POV*-

**"YES FATHER...THIS SESSHOMARU HAS SOMEONE TO PROTECT"**

_**Sesshomaru! I remember him, oh my god I remember him, I remember but I feel so tired why?...am I dieing? The Transformation, Naraku, am I really supposed to die now, will Naraku win...No I can't let it I have to say alive... I must I want to be with Sesshomaru, I wont let him go not yet, never again...NO NO NO THE LIGHT IS TRYING TO PULL ME IN NOW...NO PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO GO ...SESSHOMARU!**_

_**Some thing warm and wet ... I feel some thing warm and wet...No I don't want to go... don't morn me I wont die not yet I'll face the pain...I don't want to leave...please don't let me go. SESSHOMARU!**_

_**SESSHOMARU!**_

***NORMAL POV*-**

Sesshomaru was cradling the broken body of Kagome to his chest, he felt something warm run down his cheek. Yes the great feared Taiyouki of the west was crying, Yes he killed Naraku so Kagome's Shikon powers could not be taken,

..._but her pulse, their was no pulse, but she can't be gone she looks like she's only sleeping the pain she was in didn't show on her face, she was at peace._

Tensaga lay discarded, thrown to the side when it failed to revive her, the messengers where not there, they couldn't be killed, he couldn't bring her back.

"No" Sesshomaru fell to his knees believing he was to late to revive her. He curled his head against her chest in despair.

***Bump***

Not believing what he heard, thinking it was just a part of his cruel imagination. Until he heard it again.

***Bump* *Bump***

Kagome was trying to reach him from the world beyond.

Not realizing the significance of what was occurring Sesshomaru only knew one thing that could bring her back if she was trying so hard to come back, with her soul already being taken.

A VERY strong bond to a VERY strong being. With out even thinking Sesshomaru drew he claw to her chest, just above the heart, he cut a crest-moon the symbol of his clan. He drew her up drinking her blood along with the miasma that helped to kill her. Then he cut a deep cut in his palm not caring in the least and brought it to the mark he had made forcing his blood into her.

"Come on Kagome come back to me, if you die I will go to the underworld personally and drag you back, do you hear me"

*Kagome's POV*-

_**The light it letting go, The pain its coming back, I can feel it now but I feel a warming sensation as well, like someone is healing my pain...but who...could it be Sesshomaru?**_

I slowly opened my eyes, looked up to see Sesshomaru concentrating on something, he was even beginning to perspire, I followed his eyes to a place just above my heart where his hand was glowing.

Why I didn't notice the glowing green light first I have no idea, but I do know if I had enough blood to spare and I wasn't to tired to care I would be blushing like fool.

I finally caught Sesshomaru's frozen sun with my own molten moons only to realize he had been crying , something I thought impossible, the ice in his eye were melting in to nice clear golden glass still frozen but not cold, not icy, but the look in his eye's held so much love and relief that I didn't know what to do. So I gave him a gentle smile.

"So you waited for me to be asleep so you could molest me hu?" Kagome said in a soft joking voice.

"Hehehe...Like you need to be asleep for me to have my way with you" Sesshomaru said in his own soft and joking voice, Before kissing her gently but passionately leaving her breathless.

"Hay I nearly died give me some air" she softly chastised him.

The look that came over Sesshomaru almost made her regret mentioning it.

"Kagome you didn't almost die, you did die, you were too far gone for even Tensaga to save you, I almost lost you from this realm"

Kagome was a little shocked before she asked the one question that had to be answered "Sesshomaru how am alive if what you say is true?"

"Kagome I saved you with a blood bond, a mating bond, the only bond strong enough to pull the willing soul back from the grave when all else fails."

"Why Sesshomaru...Why would you do that...Dog demons mate for life...you can't take another unless I die so why would you do that" came Kagome frantic voice.

Before she could continue Sesshomaru hushed her with another kiss. When she relaxed he continued, "Kagome now that I've had you in my life I can not live with out you, I love you to much please stay with me. If you hadn't left like you did to night I would have told you then, I would have told how much I loved you. Why did you leave me like that? Do you not love me as wel..."

It was Kagome's turn to interrupt the flow of speech "Oh Sesshomaru you don't know how happy that makes me, I didn't think you loved me as I did you" She kissed him again before continuing "Sesshomaru I'm sorry for leaving like I did I just know that my heart wouldn't be able to survive another break, so I thought I would leave before it was too late"

Sesshomaru just held her close but tensed when he felt three auras coming closer. Kagome was about to ask what was wrong when she too felt it.

Kagura's feather landed a little ways away from them as to not startle the couple. Then as soon as she dismissed the feather she got down on one knee along with Kana and Kohaku. Kagura spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome you have freed us from Naraku we are eternally gratefully and in your debt, if there is anything that we can do for you EVER we will be at your side, all the other of incarnations have died with Naraku for their connection with him was too great. If you would like we can give you a ride to your castle"

Sesshomaru, and Kagome relaxed when she said that but it was Sesshomaru that spoke.

"I am fine to carry Kagome to her new home but you may follow I will not stop you" He had his cold mask back on, then he lifted Kagome up and took off into the sky.

When they arrived they found half the castle awaiting them the inu-gang out in front. It seems as though everyone had sensed the death of Naraku, or maybe it was Miroku's missing wind tunnel, ether way they where now awaiting our arrival.

The first thing Kagome notice was a pregnant Sango, true she was only three months along but it wasn't very hard to tell, with them being here for three months alone it was bound to happen the way Kagome saw it.

She was enveloped in hugs from every angle yet could still feel Sesshomaru arm around her waist a thing she could help smile about.

She turned to see that Kikyo was with Inuyasha, they were happy to see her but they couldn't hide the underlining sadness of their fate, Kikyo would have to leave this world soon since Naraku's demise.

"Kikyo" called Kagome a little wobbly, when Kikyo came closer she whispered in her ear "When I am well I have a gift for you, so don' t you disappear until then okay."

At this time Kagura's feather landed, it didn't take long for Sango to launch herself on Kohaku, seeing right away that her brother was himself. "Oh thank God Kohaku...but how I though you couldn't live without the jewel shard"

Kohaku just shrugged then said "Naraku lied" and that was the end of it.

*One Month Later*-

"Okay Sesshomaru I think I'm well enough to do this now you don't have to worry I am the Shikon after all I think I know what would corrupt me and what wouldn't" came Kagome's agitated voice.

"Aaaaaaaaa but that is were your wrong you have fallen in love with me and I know that I am corrupting that pure mind of yours" teased Sesshomaru.

Blushing profoundly she continued "Don't start mister we still have two weeks until the formal mating" she slapped him playfully.

Sesshomaru did a fake pout (very uncharacteristic) that made Kagome laugh loudly.

"Besides you already use Midoriko's favor to extend Rin's life to that of an immortal's so I have to do this."

Sighing in defeat, knowing she would do it no matter what he argued, or what logic he used so he just followed her into the room they had set up.

Kikyo was laying in the center of a cleared room when Kagome walked in with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was sitting next to her.

"Okay guys are you sure your ready for this I've never done this before so I can't tell you what the side effects will be"

Kagome was going to attempted to use the powers bestowed upon her by the jewel to try and give Kikyo a living body by fusing her life with Inuyasha's, it kinda what Sesshomaru did for her except this would be much harder to accomplish considering Kikyo had been with out a living body for over fifty-three years.

"Okay Inuyasha while I'm creating a new soul for Kikyo you will mark her that should draw her new soul into this body and then I will use my unearthly powers to breath life back in her clay body so that she will live again."

Getting a nod, she brought her hands together and started to chant in an old language that belonged to God, the angels and Demons of Hell.

She was forming a soul with shear will power, which should be impossible but Kagome has the power! When it formed she grasped it with her hands ready to force it into Kikyo's body, "Ready Inuyasha ... start your Mate bond".

At this point Kikyo was unconscious and glowing the color of lilacs, her body was already changing she grew triangle ears on top of her head indicating that she took form of a half dog demon. Later we agreed it was most likely dew to the fact that Inuyasha was the one doing the Mating bond.

In the end their where two exhausted half demons holding each other, and one, unconscious, shikon miko being held by her mate.

*Later that night on the balcony of Sesshomaru and Kagome's room*

"Ya know Sesshomaru I just had I funny revelation"

"hn" was his one word answer for her to continue.

"Your the only one out of everyone who didn't want the shikon jewel...right?"

Seeing what she was getting at but he decide to humor her "This is true"

"and now your the only one that can have the jewel...hehe...its just kinda ironic"

He gave deep chuckle before answering, "Aaaa but I won't completely have you for another two weeks."

Kagome just blushed profoundly as he palmed the mark he made just above her heart which also happen to be on her left cup.

"...and I can't wait" he said flashed an award winning smile.


	7. The night of mating:CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Never will, if I did I would have never let the anime stop, but I don't own it okay I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, it will make me cry, because I have no money...T-T...XD.

_***VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE*THIS CHAPTER IS NOT IN THE LEAST BIT SAFE FOR CHILDREN OF ANY AGE. THE RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE RATED MA. IF YOU DO NOT FIT INTO THIS CATEGORY I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**_

_***On another Note this is a lemon, 1. I've never done one before considering this is the first story I've ever written. 2. Normally I would never even consider writing this but the story told me I had to and it threatened that if I didn't put it in my ideas would stop flowing IT WAS SCARY *Shudder*. Furthermore for the past week I've been debating the pluses and minuses, So I'm warning you ALL to read at your own risk I don't won't someone e-mailing me something bad okay, its embarrassing.**_

_**One more thing if your not into this kind of thing please skip to the next chapter I will be posting them at the same time and you won't be missing anything at all promise.**_

*Sesshomaru's Sanctuary*

The time: twilight, The day: Sesshomaru and Kagome's mating day, Kagome: FREAKING OUT.

Sesshomaru had just landed in the middle of the grassy valley, holding Kagome bridal style. The wind was cool but that wasn't the reason for Kagome's shaking.

"Kagome are you cold?" came Sesshomaru's with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh you shut up I've never done THAT before so lay off" came Kagome's annoyed and angry voice.

"But my dear I believe the point is to lay on" came Sesshomaru unusually perverted voice wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, but he set her down any ways.

As soon as Kagome touched ground she decided to have a little fun with the Taiyouki. Silently Kagome used her plant manipulation powers to cause the grass to trap Sesshomaru in his place, while she passionately kissed him as a means of distraction. When she was sure that Sesshomaru would be trapped in place for at least a few minutes, she broke the kiss and ran for the caves. Sesshomaru was confused until she yelled back:

"Catch me if you can"

*Sesshomaru's POV*

_Oh yes I have a sneaky vixen...feline, bitch, women, person, DEMIGOD But I will play her game, the chase always makes the reward so much more enjoyable._

As I was about to run after my soon to be mate I was caught by some grass and fell forward. Oh yes I was angry but she would pay for it…later.

When I released myself I roared for the start of the hunt.

*Kagome's POV*

I was already deep within the catacombs when I heard a loud hunting roar. Oh crap I'm going to get it now, I put a little more energy into me steps as I race forward. I was still wearing my mating kimono, it was way to restricting. I knew that if I kept running at this pace not only would I get caught to soon but I was also sure that my kimono would not last if Sesshomaru got a hold of it.

As I ran though the corridors I started to shedding peaces of my gown.

_**Better dirty than in shreds I think.**_

When I reached my most inner yukata I herd a growl just around the corner I was a few moments ago.

_**Damn I am NOT having my first time in the middle of a cave hall way, **_with thought I ran into the first room I came across.

I only had a few moment to appreciate the romantic setting that could be none other that Sesshomaru's room for the mating, rose petals littered the ground and bed, The bed was only a foot off the ground but it stretched covering and entire half of the large room from corner to corner, on all sides of the bed were shelve covered with ether candles, burning incense or scented oils of all varieties. I herd a growl directly behind me, I turned only to be pounced on, land just on the edge of the large bed.

I was a little shaken at first but the incense started to relax me, while Sesshomaru laid on top of me waiting for me to calm down. I soon felt him shift and I could feel something EXTREMELY hard press against my stomach. I slowly looked into Sesshomaru's face, he looked like he was struggling to hold himself back so he would frighten me. A gave him a reassuring smile if only a bit nervous seeing that he some how already lost his hoari.

_**Oh come on girl you are from the 21st century, you may be a virgin but you are NOT some naive blushing bride. **_I tried to reassure herself while blushing something fierce.

Getting a hold of myself I decided that I would do something that would give me a little bit of an advantage.

*Sesshomaru's POV*

Oh god I wanted her so bad, I came across ever single piece of shed clothing on the way to his bed chambers, growing harder and pushing myself to go faster.

Now I lay on top of her, driving my legendary control to the edge, It was all I could do to just hold their and hope incense calmed her enough for me to engage her.

Then all of a sudden she did something that I never thought she would do, ever in a million life times, she gripped... on to my manhood though my Hakama.

*Normal POV*

Sesshomaru drew in a sharp breath as Kagome grabbed onto the most sensitive area for a male. Kagome smiled at this knowing she got his attention with that, she slowly began to stroke him, slipping her hands past the tie on his Hakama to get a direct hold.

"Awe...my little vixen, feline, bitch, Grrr what ever, My women wants to play that way does she?"

All the time Kagome though she had gained a little control only to realize she just unchained the dog.

In one swift movement all clothing was missing, Sesshomaru's pant flew some were while what was left of Kagome's lay in shreds around them.

_**'Damn I knew he was going to do...'**_

Kagome's thought was broken off as she gazed at the demon lord in all his glory, gulping nervously.

"That….is that suppose to fit?"

All Sesshomaru did was give her a smirk he then descended back on her giving her a demanding kiss. Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip causing her to gasp, take his opportunity Sesshomaru shot his tongue into to her sweet strawberry flavor cavern. While kissing her breath less Sesshomaru notice a spike in her sent that nearly drove him over the edge.

_**Not yet she is not even close to being ready. **_With those thoughts he lower his hand tickling her thigh before cupping her womanhood.

Kagome gasped gain allowing Sesshomaru to kiss her even deeper.

He stroked Kagome slowly to get her used to the feeling kissing her jaw line and messaging her mounds.

He added another finger and another stroking her faster with each go.

By this time Kagome just didn't know what to do with herself she was squirming like crazy and Sesshomaru had to keep her down. She could feel the pressure again building before it exploded. Kagome went lip, but Sesshomaru was no where near finished, he straddled her chest only to bend down and start to suck on her lady parts.

Oh Kagome was going to get Sesshomaru for this torture, she wouldn't be the only one squirming tonight, she grabbed him, he stilled for a moment then hissed in pleasure as she replicated his actions swallowing him whole her throat lax as she sucked him hard to bring forth his magic juice. In this position they made a lovely impression of the 69, give and take relationship.

In moments they exploded in each others mouth. Kagome lay their panting not even noticing when Sesshomaru sat up and moved them to the center of the bed and grabbing a bottle of rose scented oil.

Kagome was moaning as Sesshomaru drenched there bodies in the sweet scented oil rubbing it into her skin as well as his own making them much more lubricated.

Sesshomaru lowered himself between her swollen womanhood, pressing his manhood to her, make her gasp again. Sesshomaru looked into her eye's see so much trust in her eye's.

"Brace yourself my love for you will feel pain before pleasure."

With her nod, He quickly entered her with one swift movement, then stilled. For Kagome their was immense pain making her scream out only to have it covered by a kiss from Sesshomaru. She whimpered as the tears came from her eyes only to be gently kissed away.

_**Damn she's so tight its almost painful for me as well, I had no idea, I hope her pain subside soon I don't know how long I can hold still while she is so warmly wrapped around me. **_Sesshomaru thought while trying had to hold still inside of her.

When Kagome started to relax she did an experimental lift of her hips to meet his, the reaction caused them both to hiss in pleasure. Sesshomaru then slowly exited and then entering her, causes Kagome to mue. He created a tortuously slow pace, and Kagome met him with each stroke.

Kagome getting a little annoyed at how slow he was going yanked his head forward by hair, she brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered into his ear "Faster Sesshomaru, go Faster".

That was all he needed he picked up his pace, Kagome still meeting him for every stroke until he put his demon speed into the mixture, to were Kagome could only feel the pleasure he gave her.

When she came she came hard, but Sesshomaru was still as hard, so he picked her up and pushed her against the wall, causing her to wrap her a legs around he waist, he slamming back into her warm heat. He pounded into her and she screamed her pleasure to the world as she came yet again.

Kagome was so tired she never knew what kind of pleasure this act could cause but she was ready to fall asleep right then only to notice that Sesshomaru was still buried inside her if at all possible harder that he was before. Kagome couldn't believe it she did know how she was going to keep up much longer.

Sesshomaru still embedded in her, when he carried her to a shelf embedded in the rock that came to about Kagome's hip, nocked some of the candales out of the way. He exited her turned her around and had her lean over the rock.

Kagome wasn't sure what was going on until he rammed into her from the back. Kagome was screaming again he was hitting even deeper than before, he was stroking her mounds as well with his hands and Kagome was pretty sure when this was all done she would have lost some brain cells, because she could not keep a single consistent thought as he moved behind her.

She exploded again, only vaguely noticing that he STILL had not erupted. He was make this last as long as he could. He shift their position again she was now on her hands and knees barely holding herself as he shoved himself back in, he moved even faster if that was even possible causing Kagome to fall forward and give a better access angle. Kagome's own body quickly rebuilding her up for another climax and when she came, he FINALLY exploded his seed into her awaiting womb.

Kagome relaxed thinking he would soon exit her, only to find that he was still releasing his seed into her with its force not slowing in the least, he held her in place with a rock iron grip. This confused Kagome because this was something she never heard of in science class it was almost like he was guiding his seed to her eggs.

After a moment Kagome was sure that's what he was doing for his inner demon was in control with red glowing eyes and if Kagome tried to move in the least he would growl. So she just stayed in that position for another hour.

_**Stupid youki abilities allowed to take away a chance pregnancy.**_

When Sesshomaru finally did pull away from Kagome she was already fast asleep. Being brought back to the forefront of his mind he couldn't help but see that his, little miko was thoroughly pupped and would be having his heir in three months.

"Kagome I love you so much" Whispered Sesshomaru to the sleeping woman.

"I love you too Sesshomaru" Kagome replied tiredly.

A little surprised she was able to stay awake after the third round at all Sesshomaru pulled him to her chest and gave her a kiss on the neck before joining her in the land of dreams.

**A.N.-Phew okay as you may or may not have notice, I don't do to many author notes but that was just so intense. Well it was for me, I feel like I was possessed by the story for a few hours. Because like I said before normally I wouldn't write something like this...I don't got the guts...I'm going to leave this one up to being possessed by what ever got Miroku...hehe...okay...that is till the next chapter.**


	8. Trouble in paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Never will, if I did I would have never let the anime stop, but I don't own it okay I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, it will make me cry, because I have no money...T-T...XD.

_**-Two months after Sesshomaru and Kagome's mating-**_

"Sesshomaru stop babying me, and find out what your informant has found out that is so important, I'll be fine I can still walk even if you won't let me so I'll be find in the case of an emergency."

Kagome only had another month to go in her pregnancy, Because one of the three demon's Kagome turned into was a dog demon and Sesshomaru being a dog demon, her pregnancy would only last three months just a month longer than a normal average dog, and because of that she was already almost to big to move.

Sesshomaru hadn't left her side for the entire two month ether, but trouble was happening in the west and Sesshomaru wasn't sure what he should do, he had a duty to his mate but he also had one as the rule of the western lands.

"Okay Sesshomaru how about I go with you...yes, yes I know girls don't normally talk war, but you know of my origins Sesshomaru I'm sure I could help even just a little...and then there's the fact that you wont have to leave my side even when I have to use the restroom."

"Fine that will be acceptable I can not slack more than I already have on my duties as lord of these lands."

And with that Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to the war room.

*Inside the War room*-

Sesshomaru and Kagome enter.

"My lord this should not be voiced in font of women"

Sesshomaru gave a impatient growl and Kagome answered for him "I'm sorry but he wont leave me alone for any reason so your stuck with me or without Sesshomaru the choice is yours." They all held in anger at having a women present whether it was there lady or not, for this was much to important to loss Sesshomaru's counsel.

"My lord, troubling news... Demon's everywhere are going on uncontrollable rampage, attack anything and everything. The cause is unknown but it is apparent that it is causing Miko's and Monk's to banning together to try and rid the world of our kind, they state that 'there is no other way' only adding to the natural hate that is thought into their kind for ours own...we need your orders my Lord."

Kagome wasn't sure what they would encounter in the war room, but this certainly was not it... _'No this is impossible this can't happen, it's too soon I just started my family, the destruction of youki can not happen yet, I know there is none in my time but there has to be a reason other than utter destruction.'_

Sesshomaru must have read her thoughts and sensed her worry for when he spoke it was reassuring in its own way, "We will NOT fall now or ever, but it is apparent that we will have to come to an agreement of some kind, or we will have to separate ourselves, somehow."

They discussed things for several hours Kagome still not feeling to well about the future, until they concluded the meeting for the day, "First thing, I want you all to find out what is causing the demons to go on a rampage, we may be able to stop this before it goes to far." with that Sesshomaru concluded the meeting and carried Kagome back up to there bedroom.

"Sesshomaru I'm worried...you do remember what I told you about my time...what are we going to do?" came Kagome's worried voice when Sesshomaru laid her on the bed.

"I won't let my new family to be threatened, I'm sure we can work this out, maybe I can assign the monk as are ambassador to the colaboration of holy energy, we can beat this Kagome, I will not let any one harm you or our children, do you understand."

"Sesshomaru I'm not worried about myself or our children...remember I'm the jewel I still have my holy powers along with my demonic I have no drought that at very least are children will have a holy magic immunity, but you my love have no such thing and neither does Shippo, or Kirara and Inuyasha. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you all….please just be careful don't take any unnecessary risks...promise me" Sesshomaru didn't promise to be careful he just held her a tight as he dared in her condition.

Sesshomaru then put his ear to her stomach and listened to his growing pups, then one of them kicked. He smiled then lifted his head and kiss her softly, speak his love silently.

My love I need you to stay here, It will hurt me every moment that I am not at your side but I must leave and do some investigating myself, our home is in turmoil and its people need to see that I'm doing something to help fix the problem.

"I'll be sending the demon slayer, the wind sorceress, the void girl, the half-breed miko, and wolf girl "Koga's intended" to guard you while I'm gone and ..." He trailed off seeing her blank expression.

"Um..Sesshomaru it would be easier to know who you were talking about if you told me names"

"I care not of other females enough to recall their names", Sesshomaru explained while squeezing her to him. On one hand it was flattering that he would love her enough not to care of other females, also insulating that he believed in male supremacy, but more so then the others it was gosh damn funny that he couldn't remember there names and was making it seem like he did it on purpose. Kagome started to giggle uncontrollably, "you can't...hehe...remember their ...names...hehe...what about that superior demon brain of yours...hehe."

"hn" was all he said making Kagome laugh even harder.

"Regardless I can not trust males around you in your state so while I'm gone they will guard you"

"But Sesshomaru, Sango's six and half months pregnant she couldn't possibly, protect me she is bigger than I am."

"She is more for companionship" Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Oh thank you Sesshomaru, I know I won't be as board if Sango where here while your gone, and I'm sure the kids will love to hang." He nodded, and softly kissed her on the forehead before leaving her to get her guards.

-Later-

"So Ayame, Sesshomaru told me your Koga's intended...does that mean Koga finally remembered, or is it still the same situation as before?" asked Kagome when every one got settled on her and Sesshomaru's giant bed. She and Sango were sitting against the head board with Shippo and Rin in between them. Kagura and Kana feeling a little out of place took a seat near the door. Ayame sat on the end of the bed. Kikyo sat in the middle with her legs crossed. with all the people on the bed there was still room of 10 people to sit comfortably on.

Ayame looked up at Kagome and gave a soft sigh..and shook her head .."Oh Kagome I don't know why he doesn't remember, he was so sincere when I asked me to be his, I just wish he remembered, I don't know what I did wrong to make him avoid me so" Ayame said fighting off tears.

"Oh Ayame I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset" said Kagome worried as she struggled to get to Ayame so she could give her a stroke on the back.

"Hey Ayame do you act differently around him, then you did back when he asked you?" Ask Sango sitting up straighter getting interested in the topic of discussion.

"*Grrrrrrrrr* How can I act like anything every time I see him I have to yell and fight with him for forgetting about me, or he just runs away, its just no fare."

"Are you serious...it sounds like that may be your problem" said Kikyo also getting interested in Ayame's love life.

"Hu?" was all Ayame said.

"Ayame? was it...you can't expect him to remember the real you if your always yelling at him or chasing after him...he needs to be free to see the real you the one he hasn't seen in a long time" Kagura said walking closer understanding the topic of discussion, all too well.

"you think so Kagura" asked Ayame blushing a bit at all the attention.

"Ya we can help you Ayame" Came a Kana with a giant smile on her face jumping next to Kagura.

"What should I do you guys when ever I see him I just feel so mad that he doesn't remember me, I just HAVE to yell at him."

"Hmmmmmmmm...well you could do some acting, and focus that energy into something else" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Thats a good idea Kagome...Ayame instead of getting mad and angry, ignore him" Said Kikyo with an evil grin.

"Ooooh I do agree Kikyo that is a positively devious idea" came Kagome's own evil look understanding Kikyo's train of thought all to well.

"Why would that be good, he would be all to happy if I just left him be" Ayame said dejectedly.

Sango final catching onto what was going on "Oh my gosh ... that has to be the best plan ever"

"What is!" Ayame said not know what to think.

Kagura smiled "Ayame, what does Koga like more than anything else"

"Ummmm...Well he like to show off a lot...so I guess he likes himself" Came Ayame's umph of an answer.

"Hehe...well that's part of it but not everything, you don't see it because your in love with the guy...hehe...anyways Koga LOVES to show off yes, but the reason he love to show off because it give him attention, Koga LOVES to be in the center of attention and if say you where to ignore him...what do you think he would do." Kagome snickered.

"He would go crazy trying to get my attention back" Ayame smirked finally getting it. "This just might be crazy enough to work guys."

"Okay Ayame starting today you are going to ignore Koga until he squeals...but don't do anything stupid he still Sesshomaru's third in command, if he give you an order do it without question and with as little acknowledgement as you can. Soon he will be begging for your forgiveness in forgetting his promise and you'll be hitched before ya know it" Kikyo said with a amused smile, as Ayame blushed prettily.

The girls turned to each other realizing they all just shared in girl time they all fell over on the bed and started laughing, know that this accord group of girls where going to be good friends for a long time.


	9. Discoveries in life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Never will, if I did I would have never let the anime stop, but I don't own it okay I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, it will make me cry, because I have no money...T-T...XD.

_**On the Western boarder Midnight-**_

Several creatures perhaps in the thousands began to rush over the boarder among them, a handsome snake demon, he had long forest green hair placed in a high pony tail, black out fit that cover almost all of his green skin leaving only his blood red eyes to pierce though a slit in the fabric over his face.

_Ironic how I can only become a full demon AFTER my death, I will destroy this world, humans, demons, everything what is the point in ruling if it is not as myself._

The possessed Snake Demon, leaped from tree to tree with his warriors following him. The warriors followed their bandit Leader, the most feared thief in all the land little did they know that he had his own body stolen from him, they continued on their way killing all in their path.

**AT THE PALACE-**

"I'M SOOOOOOO BOARD!" Kagome yelled after staying silent for three hours TRYING to read a book. "Dang it I just can't focus on reading right now Sesshomaru has been gone for two weeks I'm getting worried"

"Kagome settle down you know more than the rest of us that Sesshomaru can take care of himself" came Kikyo's annoyed voice, she was just painting a picture of the gardens when Kagome's yell made her jerk her arm across it, leave a large green stain.

Kagome then got a flash back to when she had fired a giant wall of miko energy laced with kitsune fox magic, turning the color green, toward Sesshomaru only to have him show up be hind her and grab her around the waist before preceding to-

"Ya your probably right, he's really good at turning bad situations in his favor" came Kagome's firm voice as she tried to hide her blush.

"Now I wander what our naughty Lady was just thinking about" laughed Kagura. She had slowly become more comfortable in their presence, Kagome would even go as far as to say she even to except the people around her as an adopted family of sorts. Kagura's enjoying life a lot more since Naraku's death, and she even had a love interest, a dark haired red eyed love interest.

In an attempt to change the topic Kagome directed everyone's attention to Ayame, "SO Ayame how has your love life improved."

With that everyone looked over at Ayame with curious looks, all she did was burst out laughing, to try and hid her blush "its been pretty good." She said in a way of dodging the question.

"Oh know you don't com on tell us what been up" Kagome said "I'm board and I need to do something to distract myself"

Ayame looked around at all the eager faces before smiling brightly, "Oh my Gosh guys you should see how he is reacting, it makes me wish it was my idea, I feel like myself again around him and he is just going crazy"

"How so Ayame" Asked and existed Kana.

"Well..."

_**Flash back -**_

**Ayame was in the garden outside the palace picking some flowers with Kana and Rin. When Koga walked by.**

_**'Damn it, Ayame is here I was trying to get to the dojo for some practice but its on the other side of the garden... maybe if I'm very quite she wont notice me.' **_**Thought Koga as he tried to sneak around them.**

**Then he snapped a twig and knew he was done for, slowly he looked over to see both Rin and Kana look at him but Ayame was still turned from him picking flower like nothing happened.**

_**'Damn...it must be my lucky day now I can go to the dojo without any further dela- *snap*-damn she definitely herd that one *looks over at Ayame* she's not attacking me...so strange'**_

**Koga knew that if he really wanted to get some practice in now would be the time to do it but he didn't like how Ayame wasn't noticing him...she ALWAYS notices him. So he decided to do something gutsy and walk up and ask Rin if she and seen Sesshomaru, only to get the answer he already knew Sesshomaru left this morning to try and find the cause of the demon disturbance.**

_**'Still she doesn't acknowledge me what is wrong with her, what ever I have to go practice maybe she's just out of it best not to smack a gifted horse in the mouth.' **_**Thought Koga as he walked away.**

_**'End Flash back' -**_

"Oh ya I remember that he came up to Rin and I asking about Sesshomaru, when he knew very well that Sesshomaru had left that morning" Kana said.

Every one turned to see Kagome sitting in the corner with a dark cloud hanging over her head.

"Oh sorry Kagome-chan didn't mean to bring it up" Kana apologized.

"No-No it's alright Kana your still in la la land because of a certain de-..." Kana came up to Kagome covering her mouth looking to Sango out of the corner of her eyes and laugh nervously giving Kagome pleading look.

Kagome smile wickedly but let it pass "...why don't you continue Ayame" Ayame nodded to Kagome be for continuing.

"Well for the next few days I felt him following me and making sudden appearance for not reason and..."

_**Flash back-**_

**Ayame was walking down the hall when Koga walked right by her, she didn't say anything, only continued to walk by, being a princess she wasn't required to bow when he passed. In a few minutes she would see Koga pass her again as if he was expecting a different result, and then again a few minutes after that.**

**Ayame was helping one of the maids carry some clothing to Kagome's room after being washed, when she saw Koga just leaning against the wall staring at her directly she looked at him but continued on as if she didn't care. She could hear Koga start to growl rather loudly after she turned the corner.**

**Koga came up to Ayame while she was going through her fighting posses, and told her to get him Inuyasha so they could spare together, she just nodded and walked away. Leaving a very frustrated wolf behind. **_**Poor Inuyasha was going to be his punching bag for his frustrations.**_

_**End Flash Back-**_

"Guy's if nothing else it has been highly entertaining to see him make up ways to be around me and try to get my attention." They all laughed and what Ayame had to say then they herd some one yell outside Kagome's sitting room.

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING JUST WALKING BYE I WASN'T GOING TO TRY AND SPY ON AYAME WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" came Koga's voice from down the hall.

They all started to laugh until they herd who Koga was talking to speak. "Koga I care not what you wish with the female wolf but I have come to see my mate so she will be leaving Kagome's company soon, as it is" said a cold and sturdy voice that could belong to none other than-

"SESSHOMARU!" screamed Kagome as she bolted up and out the room as fast as a lady about to give birth can.

All the other occupants in the room followed only to see their lord and lady in a very intimate embrace just outside the room, and slowly made their way out of the family wing so they could be alone together.

The girls walked down the all giggling to themselves as they saw Koga trying to look cool against the wall outside the western wing, all the girls except Ayame of course.

-With Koga and Inuyasha training ground.

"I don't get it she just started ignoring me and for some reason I can't stand it, for heavens sake I should be counting by blessings for her not constantly following me and trying to get me to notice her." Inuyasha brought his fist to hit his stomach but Koga leaned out of the way. "Heck if I care for you women problems, but I would say she mad at you for ignoring her, Kagome used to do the same thing to me all the time its call the 'silent treatment'" Inuyasha then got a good hit against Koga's face as he thought about it. "But how to I get her to stop" Koga rubbed his cheek. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and relaxed his fighting pose "Just apologize I'm sure their is something you did to tick her of just think about it." Inuyahsa then folded his arms into his sleeves and walked away.

_**Later in Sesshomaru and Kagome's room-**_

Kagome and Sesshomaru lay cuddling on their overly large bed, Kagome already telling him how board she was with out him around, and he promised her he wasn't out having fun. They talk for hours and were now quite before Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru, did you find out what happened to those demons?"

*Sigh* "Yes they are being possessed by a shade, a demon spirit of the underworld", he explained "lead by the leader of a very notorious demon bandit group who has influences every where but I never new he held sway over creatures of the underworld, nor did I realize his wish for the destruction of the world."

"He might be a shade himself" Kagome thought out loud.

Sesshomaru thought about that for a moment "Its possible really, it would explain a few things if nothing else."

Kagome subconsciously held her overly large belly, before she asked in a worried voice "Do you think this will effect our pups Sesshomaru? What if he tries to come after them?"

Sesshomaru growled at this "He wont touch what belongs to me, or die trying" Sesshomaru held her closer before kissing her on the side of the neck, "I will protect you and our unborn pups with everything that I am, I wont let him hurt you" Kagome sighed feeling safe in his arms before falling into a light sleep.

_hehehe you think you can save them Sesshomaru, you can't even save yourself, or your empire, you will die but not until you watch me kill those you let close to your heart…hehehehe…The shadow creature vanished from the balcony of Kagome and Sesshomaru's bedroom._


	10. Fight,Die,Revive,Birth,Kill,and Seel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Never will, if I did I would have never let the anime stop, but I don't own it okay I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, it will make me cry, because I have no money...T-T...XD.

SESSHOMARU! The shout could be heard through out the land.

Sesshomaru was outside the castle battling demon after possessing shade demon, still unable to locate the leader of the army. Also at the moment Kagome was in labor due to the shock of the sudden attack, to say the least he was a bit distracted.

Kagome was panting heavily all of her friends where outside helping Sesshomaru fight the battle. Kagome was feel Sesshomaru's pain as well as her own because of the bond, it would be a miracle if she survived this, oh she hoped she did but she was no fool she knew that this could easily kill her if she over exerted herself, but oh she was in pain.

Sango, Shippo, Rin, and Ayame where the only ones here to help her through the birth and only Ayame had any real experience delivering pups, Sango, was still a child when her brother was born and couldn't help much, and well the kids are in the same possession Sango is in.

"Breath Kagome, please we know your in pain but we need you to live through this what would you children do growing up with out a mother." came Sango's worried voice.

It helped if only a little Kagome knew she was right she didn't want her kids to grow up with out a mother's love, she didn't have a father for a long time an knew what it was like not to have a parent, and she didn't want them to get a cold as Sesshomaru is to everyone else. She may love the youki to death but he could be one cold demon.

"Hey I'm not dead yet so don't treat me like I -" She was interrupted by another wave of pain. "Damn it how long is this going to last it's been three freaked hours for crying out loud"

"Mama your going to be okay... right?" Ask Shippo with tears ready to spill from his emerald eyes.

Kagome tried to give him a reassuring smile "I'll be find Shippo and you will have a new brother or sister."

Shippo gave her a watery smile when the doors burst open, they all looked to see who would enter the birthing room only to see a man completely covered in black clothes the a pair of red eye's staring at them.

With out a word Ayame got into a fighting position and Sango tried to get into a defensive stance with her Kantana the Hiraikotsu being to heavy for her at the moment, Kagome told Rin to run to safety and for Shippo to protect her.

The kids ran but they went to get Sesshomaru he was the only one that could save their mother.

"What do you want" came Ayame's angry voice.

"ku, ku, ku, revenge young wolf, revenge" came the voice the possessed snake demon.

Kagome screamed as she was hit with another contraction.

"Now, now my sweet miko don't go dying before I've had a chance to torture you" laughed the dark voice.

"You will not touch her demon, I will kill you myself" yelled a panting Sango she was nearly seven months pregnant herself but she had to go to a full human nine month term.

"come Sango have you truly forgotten all about me so soon it could have been more than five months ago when you were all fearing my name at every waking moment, and having nightmares of my destroying your village in you sleep"

"Naraku?" came the quite and frightened voice of Sango.

"So happy you haven't forgotten, but now I must destroying this entire world starting with Sesshomaru's heart."

before they could even attack they were bound to the ground by their own shadows.

"Oh yes being a shade does have its advantages"

"you bastard you stay away from her" yell Ayame.

He ignored them and approached the screaming Kagome.

"How ironic how I lusted after you, and now I could care less you will die, a pain filled death, and I will laugh its part of being a shade I suppose no real emotions just a bunch thoughts"

He climbed on top of her and began to strangle Kagome.

but she was still able to scream out one last time.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru again hear Kagome pain filled Scream he was unsure what he should do, he knew she was in labor but this time it felt desperate. Making up his mind to go to her regardless, Sesshomaru turned to see both his kit and child run up to him with tear in their eyes.

This worried Sesshomaru even more, not only were the kids not inside safe with Kagome but, they were shaking with tears and worry.

"Inuyasha I'm leaving you in charge something isn't right" Sesshomaru shouted to his second as he rushed to the children.

"What are you two doing out he-" he was cut off by their wailing.

"Mom's in trouble daddy, some bad man came and she told us to run to safety but we knew we had to get you" If ever in his life Sesshomaru felt fear it was at this moment, he as quick as he could picked up his kids and rushed them inside only stopping for a millisecond to drop in a safe chamber that led to an escape tunnel. If worst came to worst they could save themselves.

Not even a second latter Sesshomaru was in the birthing room, he stopped dead at what he saw.

Kagome was pail, she had a sword sticking out of her abdomen with a demon attached to its handle.

"ku, ku, ku, tell me Sesshomaru what is it like to see your new family killed before your very eyes" came the sinister laugh.

**(A/N) I thought about being evil and ending it here in fact I almost did but it was too short so let the story continue.**

Sesshomaru said nothing he rushed to their side_ 'I don't have much time' _he thought as he grabbed the demon and threw him out the three story window.

Without a word Sesshomaru removed Tensaga and striking the demons that where trying to take her soul and the souls of his pups away. _'Tensaga only works once...but I was too slow the first time she was too die...I won't let her go...Never' _was the only though Sesshomaru had as he also struck the shades that held Sango and Ayame in place with Tensaga, them being demons of Hell being struck by the sword of heaven instantly sent them back from wince they came.

With out turning to look at them he coolly stated "Get her out of here"

They looked at each other before the hesitantly stated "We can't my lord if we were to move the lady at this moment it would surely kill her and pups, she may be an immortal but even immortal can die from somethings as you have no doughtily seen"

Sesshomaru growled jumped out after the snake demon that tried to take kagome away from him.

"He's coming Kagome please hold on" came Ayames voice as Kagome son was released from her.

Ayame gave Sango the boy to clean up knowing they weren't done yet.

"Kagome you've got one more in there and she's got to come out I know your tired but-" with in seconds her daughter came out.

"Oh Kagome your children are so beautiful" said Sango as she looked down at the silver haired boy with his fathers elf like ears, he had a black crest moon on he forehead symbolizing him as the next heir to the west he had a fluffy tail like his father's but unlike his father the tail split into two tails and they were a midnight black. He had two black stripes on each cheek, and one on each eye, wrist, hip,and ankle.

The girl also had sliver hair but she had two fox like ears like her mother, her crest moon was found in the center of her chest and was silver, she had one silver stripe one each cheek, eye, wrist, hip and ankle, she also had a sliver fox tail.

Sango turned to Kagome only to find her asleep. "Shhhh Sango she is asleep and will need her rest we will watch the children until she awakes."

"So you are Naraku after all, how many time must I kill you for harming Kagome demon" Said Sesshomaru's deadly voice.

"ku, ku, ku, what do I care if you kill me I'm a shade I could easily just possess another demon, or maybe I will possess your pup, killing his soul and inhabit his body, ku, ku, ku"

"You will do no such thing I will not allow it" Sesshomaru struck him with his sword"

"Every blow brings me closer to your son Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru was still he didn't know what to do, he had to kill Naraku, but he could hurt his son, he for once was unsure what he could do.

"Sesshomaru" came a soft and weak voice.

He turned to see Kagome she wasn't with pup any longer but she looked weak and drained.

"Kagome go back inside I'll handle this" came Sesshomaru demanding voice.

"No Sesshomaru I won't let you die, with the Jewel I gained sway with all realms, since we can no longer simply kill Naraku...*pant* we have to seal him away so he can't possess anyone any longer ..*pant* at least until we find a better way to deal with him."

"Kagome you are to weak from giving birth you can't possibly have the strength left to seal him away"

"That is why we will do it together koi, lend me your strength"

Naraku thought this was amusing, he was ignorant of what kind of powers Kagome inherited from the spirits of the jewel and he definitely didn't believe she had the power to seal him. His underestimation of her would be his down fall, for as soon as Kagome place her hand in Sesshomaru's, they glowed a gold and silver.

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's Frozen sun's and them looking down to her Molten moon creating a balance, and peace through out the air all the shades suddenly abandoned their hosts except Naraku who stood paralyzed.

Sesshomaru lowered himself and gave her a passion filled kiss before they turned a focused on creating a seal on Naraku, forcing him to stay in that form without the ability to hop from one form to the next.

The then approached him hypnotically, grabbing him and teleporting to a cave in the middle of a dessert, they then sealed him into the walls of the cave, places a Miko seal on the cave and sent it a mile below the surface of the earth.

"Rest in peace Naraku and may you never darken our door steps again" was all Kagome said before passing out from exhaustion.


	11. In the end, does it really end?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Never will, if I did I would have never let the anime stop, but I don't own it okay I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, it will make me cry, because I have no money...T-T...XD.

**Two Months later-**

Miroku was pacing back and for, he had several things on his mind, one being that the Miko and Monk forces hand not settle down yet, even with the extended explanation of what happen, with Naraku and the shades. They had labeled him a youki sympathizer along with all that associated with youki, and believed that they all had to die, to protect the human race. Ya he sure did a good job at being an ambassador but they just wouldn't listen to reason. It was a conundrum, with out solution and many innocent youki were being slaughtered, he didn't know what to do as the 'ambassador' for Sesshomaru.

Kohaku his brother in law seemed to have fallen for the void girls now that her soul has given her a personality, not that, that was a bad thing she seemed good for him they both understood what it was like to be controlled by Naraku and they gave each other support. The thing that baffled Miroku was that man Kagura brought home, that 'Human' man, sure he seem strong and he was apparently a leader of some ninja clan that started to rise not too long ago, they might have some demonic history if the red eyes say anything, he couldn't remember his name at this moment because he was too concerned with Sango. She had been in the birthing room for four hours and since the world seemed to be falling apart he didn't know what to do with himself so he was just pacing back and forth, with not intended direction.

Andros Dark Moon and Amaraya Silver Moon were laying in bed with a tired Kagome snuggling up to them. It had been a long two month with two newborns and it was going to get even more so with the addition of Miroku and Sango's two little girls, Amy and Sarah. Kagome had just come out of the birthing room told Miroku it was okay to enter and walk off two her room to find her little ones sleeping so she joined them for a nap.

Sesshomaru walked in on this sight and could help smile regardless of the tension that was accruing in the world, he hated to disturb her sleep but he had an idea but he would need her help to contact King Enma Daioh.

"Kagome...Kagome you need to wake up I think I have a solution for our troubles"

That made Kagome shoot up waking up their children at the same time. Kagome started to koo to them to get them to settle down before looking at Sesshomaru.

"What are you thinking Sesshomaru?" she whispered

"Their where hardly any demons in your time" This was a statement but she nodded any way. "Perhaps a barrier to separate demons and human was the cause...creating two different worlds."

"Sesshomaru, that would take a tremendous amount of power, how could we accomplish such a thing?"

"Kagome you can travel to any realm you like, you could beckon to King Enma, I would do it but I beat him in a game of chess once and he had a small grudge against me since, how ever with his help it could become a reality...I will come with you, though but more as a body guard then anything else."

While Kagome was thinking about what Sesshomaru said when she heard a voice in her head.

_**Kagome, bridge between our worlds, Gather your family and go to your war room I will come to you.**_

"Sesshomaru we need to get everyone to the war room." was all Kagome said before picking up the pups and heading to the find the others.

Sesshomaru sat the front of room with Kagome to his right Shippo and Rin to left and in Kagome's arms rested Andros and Amaraya. In the room Inuyasha, Kikyo, Koga, Ayame, Miroku with Amy on his lap, Sango with Sarah in her arms and Kirara on her shoulder, Kohaku, Kana, and Kagura and her still unknown Ninja, sat in a semi-circle in front of them in that order. Everyone was looking at Kagome waiting for an explanation, she was getting a little nervous under their stares, when a portal seemed to open up in front of them, and None other than King Enma Doioh stepped through making most of the occupants in the room shutter, _mentally that is_.

"King Enama" Kagome bowed "as I'm sure you are aware the situation on earth...it seems irreversible at this time, we believe that the only way for all to be peace again is to have demons and humans separated for a time."

The god of Renki gave a defeated sigh "This is true Kagome, that is why I'm here now, I know that you have knowledge of things yet to come, so it seem that you would know best on this topic, though I am an all knowing being myself I believe I like Sesshomaru's solution better than a alternative."

"Which would be?" Asked a puzzled Kagome.

"That I though was obvious the complete annihilation of all earth demons."

A gasps were heard though out the room but nobody said anything.

"But I don't like that ending, it creates a disorder in the delicate balance of good and evil, so a separation sound like a better solution. But when the worlds are separated it will take a lot more effort to mange worlds and souls once they die."

Everyone was silent waiting for him to continue. He looked at all the occupants in the room, before continuing.

"Sesshomaru I want you to be the King of the new demon world 'Makai' and I want Koga be your second ruler under you, demon world will be largest so I suggest appointing region lords as you see fit." Enma looks over at Koga "I am guessing Ayame will be taken as your mate" Koga looked over at the blushing Ayame and turned back to Enma with a nod. "Good if you were not I would have to appoint yet another ruler to demon world its better this way"

"Miroku, Sango...I need you two to come with me to Renki, I will need your help with creating a new system for the dearly departed"

"Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kohaku, you three will be the Rulers of earth...you will watch over earth. Unlike demon world humans can't have on ruler so you will be shadow rulers making sure things do not get out of hand while remaining unseen."

"Kagura, Kana, I will not assign you a place as of yet since it seems your hearts wish too speak, so tell me were do you wish to reside?"

Kana went first "well Sir though I may be a demon my heart has been stolen by my Kohaku, I do not wish to leave his side, please let me stay with him."

Sango seemed a little surprised by this but was happy that her brother seemed to find someone to love.

"Very well Kana I will grant you this your roll will be the same as the other rulers of earth" He then looked at Kagura and saw she was fidgeting.

"Well-" she was cut off but the man at her side.

"Kagura I know that we have only been able to be with you for such a short time but I have loved you for years, too much to let you go, please say you will stay with me in the world of humans, become my bride and help to make my clan strong.

All occupants in the room were stunned (not all showed it) they forgot about the man beside Kagura, but to have found out how close they were was nothing less then shocking, how long have they known each other without them finding out?

Kagura had tears in her eyes "Oh Uchiha Madara, I couldn't be happier to be with you"

Enma gave a gentle smile when he spoke to them "It's nice to see you've found your place, Kagura you and Madara will have the same task as the others but I want you to start a Ninja village that will act as a home to all kinds of clans and a refuge to those without a home, this will be the base for the human world."

They gave a nod to this, and Madara looked and Kagura wiggling his eyebrows making the wind sorceress blush.

"*cough* Kagome as you are the bridge between worlds it will be your job to make sure things are holding together and make sure the new systems are working properly."

"Now those who will be staying in Ningenkai, can't appear anything less than human or this will all be for nothing, you will have to take a human form, and since I am King of Renki I have these abilities at my disposal"

With a wave of his hand Inuyasha, and Kikyo took their human forms, Kana's hair turned black but she kept her eyes the same, and Kagura's ears became rounded and her eyes turned black.

"Hay I don't feel like I normally do when I'm human" said Inuyasha.

"That's because you only appear human if you get angry or your heavily injured enough you demonic features will show again, that goes for all of you"

"That means you HAVE to control you temper now Inuyasha" Kagome said while trying to hold in her laugh, along with everyone else.

"Awe shut the hell up" Inuyasha said loosing his temper.

Everyone couldn't hold it in after that, causing laughter to fill the room.

"continuing on... before we start the process of the separation, you will all become immortals as will your children"

*Gasp*

"It has to be done or you will not be able to live long enough for the world to see peace it will take quiet a bit of time for things to settle, also though you and your children will be immortals your children's chosen and their children will have to be put under a test by all here in order to join our ranks, they will also have to want it enough, and have the heart to become immortals, meaning they must love unconditionally, if not they will live a life as normal humans or demons"

"It seems fare thank you Enma, I'm sure I speak for us all when I say this opportunity is an honor" said Miroku only to get a nods from all in the room.

"I should probably start" Sango hesitate but held her hand up meekly like shy school girl "Enma-sama, what of my faithful companion Kirara?" Enma place his hand on his chin with a hmm assessing the demon cat "She will go where she is needed much kill Kagome but on a more limited scale she will be a guardian when she one needs guarding," Then he put his hands together chanting something and all mortals began to glow giving them the gift of immortality, and all of them the power of gods and goddesses.

"Man when I became a immortal it was way more painful" pouted Kagome. Sesshomaru chuckled, "yes but you also gain eminence powers from all the worlds" Kagome blushed at this and hid herself in Sesshomaru's fluffy.

Enma was finished with them, then looked and Kagome and gave his own chuckle "You also will be able to travel between the worlds much easier then the rest of them you don't need any sort of clearance and you can make your own portals" at that Kagome made herself invisible with some of her powers.

"Now Kagome if you disappear how are we going to separate the worlds." despite Sesshomaru's word Kagome staid hidden until Amaraya put her small hand on the invisible 's head.

"She can see though you invisibility Kagome, I believe its due to the eyes you gave her" said Sesshomaru as he nestled her until she came un-invisible.

"Well shall we get started then?" asked Enma

"Enma sir something accrued to me just now, what will happen to all the half-demons" ask Kagome, as if finally realizing.

Enma seemed to be in deep thought for moment before came up with a solution, "I will take them to Renki they can become assistance since neither Makai nor Ningenkai will full excepted them."

"It sound good as long as their not miss treated" said Kagome.

Ten days had passed and the three circles that they had drawn, with each in their respected circle and Kagome in the middle all pouring their power in to the creation of the barrier while chanting the correct words, the fabric of reality started to split up, the circles turned into spheres gathering copying matter and distributing it accordingly, life also being separated the spheres grew larger and larger until the burst creating, Makai, Ningenkai, and Renki, in different dimensions only reachable for a few people.

-The End-

_**Author Note: Ok your all probably like WTF...right will this is what I've been planning, I'm going to make a sequel yes this is true...BUT before I actually make said sequel I'm going to have some other 'one shots' or something like that, to set up for that sequel, it's all in my head and its kinda giving me a head ache I really do hope it makes sense you all...so ya ok this one is done though.**_


	12. Author Teaser: Amaraya's Tragic Tale

**Author's Note:The First one shot setting up for the sequel is now up, for the first one you can read this little teaser but I will not be publishing anymore chapters to notify when the other ones are up so ya...Sorry but I really am lazy...XP...It's called **_**Amaraya's Tragic Tale**_

He looked at her confused before getting a look of realization, "I apologize that I do, my name is Kenshin Himura, but you may call me Kenshin" with that he gave me a bow.

"Mine's Amaraya Silver Moon, please call me Amaraya"

When he came back up he asked "shall we be going?"

Amaraya tried to stand up only to get a sharp pain in her leg before falling back down.

_awe damn my leg still hurts its only been an hour but it still freaking hurts, now I'll have to play hurt for a little while longer to appear human, damn it all._

_"_Your leg was hurt?" Kenshin asked. Amaraya nodded to him softly, not look at him but instead at her leg.

Before she knew what was going on he had lifted her up and had her straddling his back (much like Kagome would do Inuyasha) she was about to protest when he spoke up.

"This way your leg can heal while we head to Konoha that it can." That shut her up but she set a mental message to Shippo and Andros so they wouldn't worry.

_'Shippo, Andros a Samurai found me and decided to helping me out, so it might take longer to get there because I don't want to blow my cover, also I might get him to teach me his really cool swordsman technique so don't worry, I'll be ok' _She quickly shut off the link before she got any angry feed back from her brothers about her being in heat around males and bla bla bla.

**Authors Note: Hope you check it out!**


End file.
